Being with the Slytherin Prince
by Immortal Goddess1
Summary: FINISHED!Ginny decides to let go of Harry when he rejected her. Since her encounter w the handsome Draco,she realized he's not so bad after all!Before she knew it,they're spending time w each other.But Harry doesn’t like it one bit.Hmmm...Jealous,maybe?
1. Rejected

DISCLAIMER: ok, I know you've heard this a lot of times but I'm going to say it again and again _and again_ (sighing furiously) coz I ain't got no choice: **I don't and I'll never will (even if I want to) own Harry Potter. **

A/N: I've written a lot of D/G fanfics but this is the first time I'll be posting it. You know… if I own HP I'll make Draco and Ginny a couple! Anyway… hope you enjoy my story! And I really hope you can find time to review later. :)

---

Ginny Weasley sat at the couch near the windowsill in the Gryffindor common room. She was alone because she wasn't in the mood to associate with people. She was doing her homework in Transfiguration about turning a piece of wood into a squirrel. 

She tapped her quill and bit her lip. _How was I supposed to do this damn thing?_ She looked around and the feeling of loneliness came into her but she quickly pushed the feeling away. She couldn't help wishing Harry were here. She smiled to herself. The famous, handsome and ever so perfect Harry Potter. 

She sighed happily and suddenly forgot about her project. _Oh, Harry. When will you ever notice me? _She frowned thoughtfully. Her friends told her to just wait. Maybe, you'll get a chance, they were saying.

_Maybe I'll get a chance... _she repeated in her mind. She snorted. _Yah, right. I kept waiting since I was 11 years old, for goodness sake! And now I'm in my 5th grade!_

She went back to reality as she heard footsteps coming from the boy's dormitory. Her heartbeat increased as she looked up to see who the person was.

Harry.

As Harry's face came in view with his handsome face full of sweat. Ginny looked at him closely and saw pure enjoyment in his face. 

When Harry saw Ginny, he froze at his spot looking very shocked.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" He half-demanded.

"Um... I... I was doing my homework in Transfiguration," she replied nervously. _Damn, why do I always act like this when he's talking to me?! _

Ginny looked at him curiously. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Harry's face broke into a sweat. He shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Me? Oh, nothing. You know... just hanging around here..."he said in a rather fast voice.

_Liar, _Ginny thought angrily as she stared at his face full of guilty.

Just then, Parvati Patil came out her robes opened and there was satisfaction clearly written in her face. She didn't see Ginny neither Harry because she was buttoning her robes.

Ginny, shocked, looked at Harry but he was staring at the ground clearly avoiding her eyes. 

When Parvati was finished, she looked up and saw Harry. She smiled brightly.

"Oh, Harry. I have to say that one was wicked! I never experienced such great thing since... you know, when I broke up with Dean... oh but don't mind that, baby. You're mine now. And we have to do this every--"

That's when she saw Ginny sitting at the couch her mouth wide opened. There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

Ginny's mind was filled with questions. What was going on in here? Harry? Parvati? _A couple??_

Parvati was the first one to break of the silence.

"What the hell is _she_ doing in here, Harry?" she demanded.

"I--- I dunno." He stammered.

Ginny stared from Harry, to Parvati who was scowling, then back to Harry again. 

"Harry..." that was all she could say.

Harry finally looked up and met Ginny's eyes. His eyes told her everything. No... she couldn't stand this anymore.

"No... no... it can't be... say you're lying, Harry... say it, damn it!" she screamed angrily, not aware of tears falling from her eyes.

_Don't cry, Ginny, _she told herself. _Get a hold of yourself. He'll say its just a joke and everything's gonna be back to normal again. _

But the words never came. 

She looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." That was all he said. 

"Awww... poor Ginny." Parvati retorted maliciously. "Do you ever think you could actually get Harry here?" She snickered nastily. "You're dreaming"   

Tears were really falling uncontrollably from Ginny's eyes. 

Harry glanced at Parvati anxiously. "Leave her alone, Parvati."

Parvati smirked. She went over to Harry and stood close to him. "Why, Harry? I think she oughta know this, don't you think so? I mean, she has to know learn the truth even if it hurts her."

Ginny stood and started her way out the common room. All of a sudden, Harry grabbed her hands.

"Ginny, just...please listen to me." he pleaded.

She turned and glared at him. "Don't you fucking touch me, you jerk!" she shrieked angrily. Harry let go of her hand promptly, not daring to speak. She stomped on her way to the portrait hole. Before going out, she turned to Harry.

"You think its funny do you, Harry?" she said softly looking at him with her eyes full of hurt. Harry just stared back, guiltily. "I loved you. And I'm so stupid to do so."

With that, she ran out of the portrait hole unaware of where she's headed.

---

Ok… this is just a start so be nice to me. :) lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy this coz I really enjoyed writing it. now, please review! Thanks. :)

Bye then. Take care and God Bless! 

Love,

Kryzll 


	2. The encounter

**Disclaimer**: they belong to JK. 

**A/N: **hey, I'm sorry if I took too long to update chapter two! Sorry! You know school… but its weekend so why not continue? So please, be kind enough to continue reading and reviewing [for the people who read and reviewed chapter one. good people, they are!] and those who were about to read and review [ahem! Good people, they will be!] So, here goes chapter two! 

 ***

Ginny ran and ran not aware of where she's going. She stopped when she realized she's in the Quidditch field. She bent over, put her hands to her knees and panted. 

_ Fucking Harry, I never loved him anyway._

She sat down and brought her knees to her chest. _Oh, who the hell am I kidding?  I loved him, I loved him, I loved him!_

She put her head on her hands and cried. Damn, she was _so _stupid. Parvati's right. Did she ever think Harry would ever like her? She _is _dreaming. Harry was famous, handsome and rich. Who would a person like him notice the small, simple and poor Ginny?

She cried even harder. 

One thing Harry knows about her is that she's Ron annoying sister. Fred and George's baby sister. The innocent little girl who had a silly crush on him.

She put her head on her arms and cried wishing at least it would mend her broken heart.

But she wasn't aware that someone was walking towards her.

***

"_DRACO!!!"_ Pansy shrieked. Draco winced at the sound of her annoying shriek. He looked around frantically. But there was nowhere to hide.

 He saw Pansy's head looking for him. _Shit, I have to get out of here. _He silently walked to the portrait hole. Nearly there...He was one step away when_ -------_

"Oh, there you are!" came Pansy's voice.

Draco scowled. _I'm doomed._

He turned around and sighed. Pansy went over to him and hugged him.

"I was looking _all over _for you, Draco," she said. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Are you running away from me?"

He looked disgustedly at her. Is she trying to be cute? He tried not to laugh at the ridiculous Pansy. 

"I wish." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Pansy asked, taken aback.

"Nothing."

"You're lying!"

Draco's face looked red with anger. "Maybe I am," he spat.

"Fine then!"  She screeched and walked away. He smirked._ Finally. _He had to get away from here. He went out the portrait hole and decided to go to the Quidditch field where he could get away from those bloody idiots. 

 The air was cool and chilly. He felt good to be in peace. Everything was quiet, so peaceful when all of a sudden he heard sobs.

"What the...?" he turned around and saw that it came from the tree. He came closer, and curiously peeked at the crier's face.

"Weasley?" he said, surprisingly.

Weasley's head snapped up. She glared at him. "What the fuck are you doing in here, Malfoy?"

"What do you care? Anyway, why are you crying? Let me guess... Harry broke your heart?" he asked sarcastically.

She looked at him evilly. "Fuck you" she whispered angrily.

"Sure, I don't mind you fucking me. I mean, I know you think I'm hot," he said, smirking.

In spite of Ginny's sadness and anger. She managed to smile at his reply. "You and hot in the same sentence? Doesn't make sense to me"

The moonlight shined perfectly at Ginny's angelic face. It was filled with dried tears but when she smiled, her whole face lit up.

Draco pretended to be insulted. He put his hand to his mouth and his eyes widened. "That was the meanest thing someone, a Weasley to be exact, had said to me! How could you say that?" 

Ginny giggled. "You look silly"

"...And hot?" Draco added, hopefully.

"Well, yeah," Ginny blurted out before she could stop himself. Her hand flew to her mouth.

Draco grinned. "I knew it, I just knew it!". 

"Damn," Ginny whispered. There was a long pause.

"So, why are you crying?" Draco asked, sitting beside her.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Harry," she mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What?"

"I said it was Harry! I loved him for five bloody years, Malfoy. I waited for him. But what did I get? Nothing! He was going out with that slut Parvati all along! Shit... it hurt, it really did! Didn't he care what I think? He never even realized I was there!"

Draco was surprised. "Weasley—"

Ginny didn't hear him. It was good to get this feeling out. "I know you think I'm stupid but what can I do? I love him!"

"Weasley--"

"I mean, I admit I am a fool for loving him, but damn it I guess I shouldn't have expected too much from him!"

"GINNY!!!"

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "You called by my first name..."

Draco shrugged like it was nothing. "Had to," he said. "First of all I don't think your stupid, we all do things like that when we're in love"

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. "You don't?"

Draco smiled kindly for the very first time. "No I don't, but you have to remember, he's not worth it, Ginny. You can't just spend your lifetime loving and looking like a fool for him! Hell no. There's a lot more guys who can love you just the way you are. You have to understand that love hurts especially when you're in the wrong guy," he said softly.

She looked at him, feeling tears falling on her eyes. Draco leaned over and gently wiped it away.

"Do you want Parvati and him let you down? Do you want to show them you're affected that'll make them satisfied? Do you want them to win and you lose?" 

Ginny shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"Good girl," Draco said, grinning.

Ginny smiled back, feeling all the sadness and anger float away. "You know, you're right. From now on, I will let go of him and live a new life I never had"

"That's right," Draco approved. 

They keep on smiling at each other. After a few minutes, they noticed it was getting late.

"Well..." Ginny started.

"We better head back, its getting late" Draco said, cant help feeling disappointed they had to go.

"Ok," Ginny said softly. They stood up.

"Goodnight, then" Draco said, paused and walk away.

"Draco, wait!" Ginny called after him. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled.

Draco grinned slightly. "No prob"

Then he went back, smiling.

***

**A/N: **Well, it's a long isn't it? Huh. THAT SUCKS. I think. I hope not. But it's the effort that counts… right? And I hope you appreciate it! So anyway, please review! I would thank you a thousand times in my life… just review… short or long… just be kind.ü And please don't flame if you don't want me hunting you… :D  lol.

**THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIEWERS:**

Fedilia: my very first reviewer! Thanks so much! love your review! Well, chapter two is now organized now it has bold and italic words, right? I hope youre satisfied coz I did it just for you… well, keep on R/R! 

Jorrn716: thanks! Thanks a lot. I'm glad you liked my story…!

Raven Roka: well, I do HAVE to post more! lol! I did post chapter two and I will post chapter three soon! Hope you keep on R/R!

Hermione Baudelaire: Thanks for the review! I'm touched… hehe! on your fave list? My God! thanks!! I hope you like chapter two…

Loony-luna32: ok! Thanks for the review!! 

Angelchica8126: thanks for saying my story's cute! Well, you are too for reviewing my story… lol!  Hehe! keep on r/r girl!

Liz21: I know, people sometimes overuse Hermione that's why I decided to use Parvati. Thanks for the review anyway… nope, I promise that wont happen here!  
  


Ace of spades: Um… thanks!

Elandili ohtar: thanks for the review!-she's my friend and my classmate in school… and a fellow writer too!

IlfirinHeriofValar: hi misha!! Oh, I aint mad… what matters is you did review!! Thanks!!

You added me as your fave author? Oh, I'm touched! Sure, I'll add you… well, bye! -also my close friend and fellow 7th grade in school and a writer… love ya misha!

Alyse Felton: Thanks for reading my story! Awww… you wont continue that story? But its good! Well, I hope you keep on r/r!!

Krizia: Hey! "Musta?" hehe! thanks for reviewing! How did you know my pen name? *suspicious look* well, bye!! - also my friend and classmate!! And my advicer!

Well, thanks for these oh so kind people for giving me inspiration! And I know that there are still many oh so kind people who will give me more inspiration coz they'll review! Hehe! well, I'm sorry again for being so late in updating! Hectic schedule in school! Well, bye!

Review + Kindness= **inspiration**…:)

With love,

Kryzll.


	3. who's the desperate now?

**DISCLAIMER**: I wish I own Draco Malfoy. * sighs * Oh well...

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the support and encouragement from you kind people! I can't believe that even if it took long for me to update, people still reviewed chapter two! Thanks so much… I'm gonna acknowledge this people later on my story. So, I know there's still kind people in the world so please do show your kindness and review… thanks!

***

Ginny woke up the next day feeling very good indeed. After taking a bath and fixing herself, she went down to the common room and was very surprised to see a crowd gathered around two people who were obviously in a fight.

Ginny pushed through the crowd and was even surprised to see that the two people were Parvati and Harry. Parvati was screaming at Harry and Harry's arm was folded and he was scowling at her.

This is good… 

"Hey Ginny," Dawn, her best friend, said, sliding into the place next to her. She looked totally out of breath.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked her.

Dawn frowned. "Oh that? You won't believe this… they won't get along! Parvati would complain about Harry being boring and how he stares at other girls. Its really complicated and ridiculous," she snorted.

Ginny nodded slowly. _Harry's not boring! He's just a jerk… that's all._

Ginny couldn't help feeling glad that Parvati and Harry would soon break up and the fact that Harry's single again. And she hated herself for that. She remembered what Malfoy said yesterday.

_I'm over him, I'm over him, I'm over him, _she told herself.

The good part is: she is.

Ginny shook her head and returned her attention back to Harry and Parvati. Parvati was shrieking at Harry and Harry's arm, on the other hand, was crossed and his face has a big scowl on it.

"So Ginny," Dawn muttered to her still watching the fighting couple. "Still going strong with Harry?"

Ginny was startled by her question but she stayed put. She knew how to deal with this question. "I'm over him, Dawn. _Way _over him."

"Seriously?" Dawn asked her in disbelief.

"You're my best friend, Dawn. You should know when I'm telling the truth."

"Ok, ok. You must be telling the truth then. I'm just happy for you," Dawn said. But Ginny's reply was drowned by Parvati's loud shrieking voice. 

"I knew it, I just knew it. Youre in love with someone else, right? Am I right?" Parvati demanded.

Harry threw his hands in frustration. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!" he said hotly.

Parvati gasped. "Why you—you stupid jerk! You've been cheating with me all along!"

"Oh, and you didn't?" Harry retorted. "What about Colin, huh?"

Parvati's eyes widened. "I…I don't know what you're talking about…" she said weakly.

"Don't play dumb with me," Harry said coldly, looking at her accusingly.

She sighed furiously. "Fine, _Fine_! I _do _have a relationship with Colin!" Parvati confessed. "Happy now?"

People gasped at her and turned their attention to the poor blushing Colin who backed away on the wall. Then Colin looked at Parvati angrily.

"How could you!" he shouted at her. "I thought this wasn't supposed to be an open relationship, huh? Its over!"

With that, he scurried over to the portrait hole and went away.

"Wait, Colin!" Parvati called over helplessly. Then, she looked at Harry, her eyes glittering with anger. "I told you my secret. Now tell yours. Who's that girl you're in love with?"

"Well, if it's any of your damn business then fine!" Harry said. He took a deep breath then looked at Ginny. "Its Ginny Weasley."

More gasps came from the people. Ginny could only stare back at Harry. _What? What was he saying? _Ginny thought, refusing to understand. The crowds parted, revealing the blushing, open mouthed Ginny. Parvati looked extremely furious.

"W-what?" Ginny asked weakly.

Harry came over to Ginny. "Yes, Ginny. I'm in love with you. I realized it yesterday. Parvati was such a spoiled brat ("I am not!" Parvati denied) that I couldn't get you out of my head. Oh don't worry about Ron and Hermione, they already know about it," Harry said. 

But Ginny couldn't reply. She couldn't even move. Her mind was in a blur.

_Harry loves me._

_Harry loves me?!?_

_Harry loves me!_

It was Ginny's dream _before. _But it's totally weird… she didn't feel any happiness or satisfaction. In fact she didn't even want this to be happening.

"Ginny?" Harry called to her hopefully.

"Arrrgh!" Parvati screamed in devastation and flew out of the room. But people paid no attention to her. They were too busy looking at Ginny, waiting for her reaction.

"What's going on in here?" Sarah, the Head Girl, demanded, her hands on the hips. "Its breakfast time. I want everybody out in 5 minutes, NOW."

Ginny flashed her a grateful glance and Sarah smiled back. _She's such a good friend._

Then, Ginny dashed out of the room and out of the portrait hole. "Ginny, wait!" she could hear Harry call out but she ignored it. There's so much to ponder about. It was too complicated alright. 

Why now? Why not let this happen when she was still in love with Harry? Why after she realized she couldn't spend her whole life drooling over some perfect jerk? 

She shook her head and skipped breakfast. She lost her appetite. Besides, she couldn't eat in front of the Gryffindor. There was still time to think about it. 

She walked quickly, not aware of where she's going. Left. Right. Right. Then left.

"Weasley, wait up!" someone called behind her.

She turned around. Sure enough, it was Draco Malfoy. She didn't know if either she was glad to see him or she was still annoyed and doesn't want to be bothered. She was too confused to think. 

She raised her eyebrows at him. "What do you want?" she asked rather coldly.

Draco gave her a confused look as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, panting. Ginny waited patiently in front of him.

"Are you finished now?" she asked crossly.

Did I say patient? Never mind that. Ginny waited _impatiently _in front of him.

"What's with the attitude, Weasley?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"What do you want, oh most handsome guy sir?" she asked sarcastically, kneeling in front of him.

Draco laughed as he slid down the wall to face her. "That's more like it. Now, come on. Sit beside me."

Ginny hesitated then sat beside him. "What do you want?" she asked again.

"Well… I've heard the news…"

"And what?" she asked, feeling irritated not at him, but at how news spread around fast.

"So, is it true?" Draco asked quietly.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Ginny fidgeted on the floor, avoiding his eyes. Draco cleared his throat, looking at her nervously.

"Sooo…" Draco said slowly. "Why can't you answer, huh? Huh?" He was getting suspicious. _Why am I getting doubtful? Its just Weasley…_

"What do _you _care anyway?" Ginny suddenly snapped coldly at him. She was not obviously in the mood. "In case you forgot, we aren't _friends, _Malfoy. What happened yesterday was past so why don't you mind you own business and _leave me alone!_"

Draco was taken aback at Ginny's sudden outburst. Then, the evil glint was once again back in Malfoy's eyes. 

He stood up, looking at her disgustedly. "Its called having a social life, Weasel, which of course… you'll _never _have," she spat. With one last malicious look, he walked away, his cloak swooshing behind him, shaking his head.

Ginny stared at his retreating back, suddenly feeling guilty about herself. 

_What? Its only Malfoy the git who's making fun of my family for the last four years, for cripes sake! _

But without thinking, she started to get up.

_Ginny what are you thinking! Stop it right this instant! Don't. Follow. Malfoy…_

Her mind was sayng no but her feet were failing her and she found herself following him.

***

_What do I care about that stupid Weasel anyway? Huh… that was stupid of me. Asking her if its true… As if I care… why should I?_

Draco shook his head, clearing out his thoughts. Then, he heard footsteps behind him. He couldn't help but smile secretly.

"Malfoy, Malfoy! Wait!" Ginny called behind him. Draco kept on walking. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction to stop and let her apologize just like that. She should try harder.

Ginny grabbed his arm and he halted into a stop. He turned around and glared at her viciously. "What," he asked coldly.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm… so sorry. I was just pissed off and everything," she explained.

"That's not the reason why you should do that you know," he said, still glaring.

"Oh, come on Malfoy! Please… I'm sorry!"

Draco looked at her sincere chocolate brown eyes then looked away. He was falling for this temptation. And he was trying so hard to resist it. 

He was still mad at Ginny. How dare she talk to him like that? Nobody talks to him like that in his whole life… excluding his father, of course.

Ginny grabbed Draco's arm again. "_Draco_…" she whined. 

He roughly grabbed her hand and stared at her brown eyes, making him melt. He pusher her closer to him. So close that their lower body was pressed against each other. Ginny's breath was rapid. Draco was slowly leaning towards her and kissed her softly, feeling her cherry lips kissing him back tenderly. Ginny moaned in pleasure as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her _much_ closer to him. Ginny's hand was at Draco's back, massaging him. It was soft yet nice. Very nice. They kept on kissing each other when…

"Ginny?!" a surprised voice said behind them as they sprang apart.

It was Harry.

***

**A/N: **Oh… their first kiss! I hope it wasn't too sappy and you liked it. I've been so busy for I'm a graduating student but I wouldn't let you down of course. And I hope you wouldn't let me down either by not reviewing. Well, I hope it doesn't suck. The story I mean. Just tell me what you think about it nicely please. No flames.

Hey, I'm inviting you to read my friend Wicked-sly's good work on her 2 stories… its actually new so she begged me to advertise her stories:

"Its Gonna Be Love and CrazyFun!" and "Strange Twist of Fate". Its actually good especially the Strange Twist of Fate. Its creepy if you like horror!! :)

**A BIG GRATITUDE TO:**

**Trixi Hellfire**: Thanks for the review! Hope I've updated soon enough for you? : )

**Lotrluv**: thanks for saying that! You're so kind! I'll write more for you and the others!

**Lil-shawty-4-ever**: Now you know what happens next! Hehe! now I wanna know your next review! Thanks!!

**Rose Petel: **glad you liked the two chapters! I hope you like this chapter too! 

**Z:** ok… I won't say that word at all time… but I will say it sometimes but not all time ok? : ) please keep on r/r!

**Mzdeep**: Yup! Sweet Draco here! Haha! But I don't wanna ruin his bad boy look… that's his charm! You, too have a great style of reviewing… hehe! : )

**Buffy**: thanks for saying it's a good story! Yup… draco _is _the man… oh yeah… and Ron! Hehehe! Nice name btw! Hope you keep on reviewing!

**Hey**: Cool name "Hey"! like it so much! thanks for that heart warming review!

**River Malfoy**: thanks for the review! Hope you keep on r/r!

**Nox1992: **Yup! I also like stories with Draco in it! Thanks for the review!

**Hailey**: One of the best stories? Awww… youre so sweet! Well, youre one of the best reviewer too! haha! : ) Nice name btw!

**Grahamcrackers**: Oh, I don't want my reviewer to be pissed off! So here's the next chapter! I wont leave you hanging I promise! As long as you review!

**Madian of Darkness**: thanks for the review! Damn Harry alright! Haha! But I like him also! He'll have a big part on this story… you'll like him! I guess. : )

**Lil' River**: Thanks for the review! Please keep on r/r!

**KristiexxNguyen**: I will continue! I hope you got your email… I'm not sure if you got it or not coz I kinda have an accident if you didn't I'm so sorry! Hope you still r/r!

**Sickgirl42**: Thanks! He's kinda naughty boy in here but I hope you still like it! : )

Well that's it! have to go now! I really hope you review. **REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! : )  **I love you all and take care.

Love,

Kryzll


	4. mixed up feelings

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't really own them. 

**A/N**: Hey! I really appreciated your kind reviews. Love them so much. Please inspire me with those encouraging and heart warming words. It's all I ask. Thank you. Now let's proceed to the next chapter…

--------- * ---------

"Ginny?!" a surprised voice said behind them as they sprang apart. 

It was Harry.

"H-Harry? What are you doing in here?" Ginny asked nervously. She looked at Draco. 

_Whoa! How can he act so… calm in a time like this? Didn't he realize that he's mortal enemy just caught us kissing?_

_Oh my gosh… Draco kissed me. _Ginny couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. But her smiled vanished as she snapped back into the reality.

Harry suddenly grabbed her arm roughly, glaring at them. "Ginny! What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted.

Ginny winced. "Ouch, Harry! You're hurting me!" 

Harry's grip only tightened, his nails dug into her skin. "I'm asking for the last time, Ginny," he growled. "What are you doing, kissing that git?!"

Tears sprang into Ginny's eyes. "_Ouch, _Harry! Please… let go…"

Draco pushed Harry off Ginny. Ginny scurried behind Draco as he stood in front of her in protection. "Pick on someone your own size." He snarled.

Harry's eyes glittered with anger. "Fine."

Then without warning, he attacked Draco, punching him hard on the stomach then kicking him on his arse. Draco kneeled in pain. 

"Draco!" Ginny shrieked. 

On return, Draco stood up and punched Harry on the face. They kept on fighting and it gets brutal as time goes by. Draco's stomach was always punched and his face has a bruise on it. Harry, on the other hand, was bleeding in the nose. He had a black eye.

Ginny looked helplessly around. "_Stop, please!_" she moaned but it was useless.

***

"Hermione?" Ron called out on empty common room.

"In here," came a muffled reply, coming from the windowsill. 

Ron walked over and saw Hermione sitting at the armchair gazing at the window. 

"Hey," Ron said, sitting beside her.

"Hmmm."

Ron looked at her strangely. "Are you… alright?"

"Yes, Ron. I'm alright," Hermione said, emotionless.

Ron frowned but seeing that Hermione will deny the whole thing, he decided to change the subject. "So… what about the Harry and Ginny's issues? Kind of surprising, huh?"

"Hmmm," Hermione said again.

"Are you sure you're alright, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"_Yes_," she said.

Ron shrugged. "Well anyway, I'm really happy for them. Are you?"

"Oh, sure," Hermione mumbled.

"I'm really happy for them, you know? Its like they're meant to be… right?"

"Hmmm…"

"Well anyway, come on, let's go find Harry," he said as he patted her shoulder then walked away. When she was out of earshot, she sighed.

"_Meant to be? Right… I'm very happy for them… really,"_ she muttered before she got up and followed Ron outside.

***

"Stop it just stop it now!" Ginny screamed furiously but it was no use. They were fighting non-stop.

Harry was about to punch Draco's face. They look really bruised but they wouldn't stop.

Ginny looked helplessly around. _Oh please, please… let someone come…_

Then her prayer was granted coz right at that moment; she heard footsteps and somebody called behind her.

"Ginny? Harry? Is that you?"

She turned around and sighed in relief. "Oh Ron! Hermione! You don't know how much I'm happy to see you!"

"What's happening?" Hermione asked as they went over her.

"Harry—Draco… Fighting…"

"Huh? Why?"

Ginny blushed. "Uh… um…"

Ron scurried over to Harry and Ginny pushed Harry off Draco. She helped him stand up and she stood in front of him.

Ginny glared at Harry viciously. "What's your problem, Harry?!"

"My problem?! _My problem?! _My problem is that you kissed Malfoy," he shouted. "That's _my _problem!"

Ron gasped. "What? You—kissed—Malfoy?! Why Virginia Weasley, wait till—"

 "Ron, you're gonna have to deal with that later," Hermione said sternly.

Ginny shot her a grateful look. But Hermione just nods back.

_How weird._

She turned her attention back to Harry. "Why? Do you care?" she asked through gritted her teeth.

Harry looked as if he was going to explode. " Do I care? Of course I do! Didn't I tell you that—_I love you_?"

Draco rolled his eyes as Ginny took a deep breath. _Not again. _"Harry…" she started politely.

But Malfoy stepped in front of her. "Look Potter, Ginny isn't a child anymore. She can do anything she wants and she can kiss _anyone_ she wants. Get it? Got it? Good."

Harry opened his mouth to shot back at him but he changed his mind and closed his mouth. He shook his head before walking off in defeat. 

They watched him until he turned off the corner. Then Ron glared at Malfoy angrily. "You think twice before kissing my sister Malfoy. Keep away from her."

Then he looked at Ginny. "I'll talk with you later."

With that, Hermione pulled Ron away from them to follow Harry.

Ginny sighed. Everything was so… complicated. Not to mention peculiar.

She looked at Malfoy's back. "I'm sorry."

Draco kept staring at the floor. Then without looking, he grabbed her head and put it on his chest comfortingly. "Its not your fault Virginia. Its mine."

With a last kiss on the forehead, he walked away leaving Ginny dazed, lost in her thoughts.

***

Harry had watched the whole thing. When he walked away, he had cast himself invisible. He watched as Ron and Hermione ran and followed him. He know they would be worried. But he will explain later. 

He watched the awkward moment between the two.

He watched as Ginny said something to Draco, looking at his back.

He watched as Draco grabbed Ginny's head and put it on his chest.

He watched as he kissed her in the forehead and went away.

Ginny was standing there, looking amazed and at the same time confused.

Then she turned and walked towards his way, ready to go back.

When she was near him, he could smell her pure fragrance and got a glimpse of her never before seen beauty.

When she turned, a whispered filled the silence.

"I love you."

She stopped for a moment and looked around. She looked at him, not aware that he _is_ there. Then she shrugged and continued walking away. 

Harry sighed, bowing his head in defeat once again.

"I love you so much…" he whispered again.

-------- * ---------

_Whoa. Its kinda short for me but I think its good enough. * I think * [coughs] so anyway, as always REVIEWS WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. __Hmmm. Thank you all for your support and kind heart. _

**THESE PEOPLE ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED FOR THEIR KIND REVIEWS:**

**KristiexxNguyen:**Well, at least you still continued R/R. thanks so much for reviewing

**Lil'River**: Hah, he is pissed. Lol. But believe me, it will turn out great!

**DuskTilDawn**: Thanks for the review! I'll keep on going just for you!

Darcy16: thanks for that nice review! I'll update the next chap soon promise! Lydia: thanks! You rock! Hehehe! Of course I'll make it a nice long one! 

**Lyeza**: sorry for that cliff hanger… promise it'll be worth waiting!

**Newsecretrose:** thanks for that wow review! Love it! keep on r/r!

**Ronslilprincess**: I'll write more. Write more reviews please? Hehe!

**Sickgirl42**: I didn't mean to be funny but oh well! you said so yourself! Well, me too! I'm known as a lover of punk bands like GC and hot guys like Draco! ^_^

**Ginny girl 45**: thanks for the review! Keep on r/r…!

**a.j**: thanks! The cliff hangers _does _make it better. Haha! Please keep on r/r and please do not kill… heh! : )

**possesedroguey**: thanks for the review! I'll update the next chap soon!

**Fedilia**: oh my… you're so kind! *sniff* thanks for appreciating the cliffies and my story

**Debbie**: hey debbie! I wont hurt him… promise! It'll be a happy ending but for now… enjoy the surprises!

**Lady anna bee**: thanks for the review! Please keep on r/r!

**Trinity**: oh my… thanks for the sweet words! It really inspires me! thanks!!

**Fragile Rose of the North**: thanks for the review! Keep on r/r!

Graham Crackers: like perky reviewers! Makes me feel perky myself! Thanks for cheering me up! Love your reviews! Please keep on r/r! 

I'm really grateful for I receive such kind reviews like yours! It really inspires me to write greater chapters. Remember to review. Thanks.

__

_ REMEMBER: The more you review, the better the story, the faster the update._

__

With love,

Kryzll : )


	5. this is too complicated

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own them. Just Draco. But only in my dreams. I guess I'm satisfied with that. _I guess._

Ok, lets get it on with chapter five! And be reminded that I would certainly appreciate kind reviews. Thank you.

* -- * -- * -- * -- *

The day after, it was completely obvious that Harry was avoiding her. It started during breakfast. As she sat down on her usual seat, between Hermione and Ron, she realized that Harry wasn't at his usual seat.

She looked at Ron. "Um… where's Harry?"

Ron frowned at her. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask Malfoy," he said icily.

Hermione glanced at Ron sternly. "_Ron_."

Ron rolled his eyes then went back to munching his breakfast, muttering silently. Ginny shrugged then looked at Harry's empty seat. Now there's this weird feeling of emptiness inside of her too. 

_WHAT?!?_

Ginny sighed. Then she looked up and saw Draco staring at her. She smiled slightly and he smiled back brightly.

Ginny turned and saw Harry sitting at the far edge of the table seating with Dean and Seamus. They were speaking but Harry kept quiet. He was eating his breakfast slowly. Ginny felt a pang on her heart. _Damn, this has to stop._

***

Whenever Ginny passed by the hall, Harry would quickly turn away and walk the other way. Once, Ginny tried to talk to him but he muttered something about 'getting late in class' then scurried away without waiting for an answer.

Ginny stared at his back, confusingly. _Getting late? Its dinner for cripes sake!_

Why was she wondering anyway? What did she care? She busted Harry and now here she was, running after him. She had finally got what she wished for—Harry was avoiding her. She should be happy.

She definitely _should._

---

Hermione was walking with Ron and he could hear him blabbing something about Quidditch but she's barely listening. Not now. She was thinking about not to think about what she _wants_ to think about. Not too clear? Believe her, its pretty complicated. She doesn't even want to think about it. But she couldn't stop herself. Or rather maybe she doesn't want to stop herself. 

She sighed. Yes, it was all about Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. Blah! She's pathetic. She was falling for someone who doesn't even like her. Well he does like her, but only as a friend or rather, as his best friend. But he doesn't like her, _like her._

Hermione grunted. "Damn."

Ron looked confused. "Uh… excuse me?"

She blushed. "Oh, sorry about that. You were saying?"  
  


"Were you even listening to me?" Ron asked her, accusingly.

"Yes. Yes, of course," Hermione lied quickly.

Ron frowned at her. "Does the word 'best friend' ring a bell to you anyway? Its like you forgot that I've been you're best friend since we're 11 and I know you too well. You _are _keeping something from me, Hermione. You are, "

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, Ron. I really am. I'm just—you know. Distracted."

"Too distracted to forget your best friend," Ron retorted. 

"I said I'm sorry!" Hermione cried exasperatedly.

Ron hesitated then sighed. "Ok, ok. Whatever. I'm just… oh never mind. Just remember if you want to talk about it… I'm just, you know… here. As always." 

Hermione smiled in relief. She leaned over and gave Ron a hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I know you'd understand. Thanks Ron, you're the best."

Ron grinned. "I know."

Hermione laughed as she pushed him playfully. "Come on. We'll be late for Potions."

_That's it Hermione, that's it. Just forget. _

She sighed quietly.

_I hope I can._

_I wish I can._

_Nope, I can._

_I guess…_

---

"So, Gin. How's life?" Hailey asked Ginny as they walk to the Great Hall for dinner.

Ginny sighed. "Oh great, just great. Never better," she said sarcastically.

Hailey giggled. "Nice try, Ginny."

"Oh, I should think twice before doing that." Ginny mumbled.

"I know. Now spill."

"Ok… I know it's a bit complicated but—"

But her words where cut when she saw Harry coming towards them with Lavander. Neither one of them noticed that Ginny was there because they seemed to be wrapped up in a deep conversation.

_Seems like a good opportunity to me, _Ginny thought.

"Ginny, you ok?" Hailey asked.

"Oh sure. Uh… why don't I fill you in later? I have to deal with someone," she said, nodding towards Harry.

"Ooooh…" Hailey thought, smiling. "Later alright?"

"Ok, later."

Ginny watched as Hailey walked away then she turned her attention back to Harry. She gulped. She walked over to them and they seemed to notice seeing that they stopped talking and froze.

"Um… hi," she greeted quietly.

"Hi," Harry replied shortly. 

Lavander looked at the both of them. "Well, that's my cue," she said lamely. "I better go. Talk to you later, Harry. Uh… bye Ginny," she finished coolly then walked away. 

They watched her until she rounded off the corner and disappeared. Then Harry turned to her.

"What," Harry said darkly. "Do you want?"

It wasn't a question; it sounded more like a demand.

"Um…" Ginny said nervously.

"Look, if you don't have anything to say I better go too," Harry said impatiently. "I got better things to do"

He started to walk away when Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Harry, wait!" she called desperately.

"What!" he said loudly.

"Why are you like that to me?" she asked quietly.

"Isn't this what you wanted all along?" he said softly, looking down at his shoes.

"No…" she said, her voice shaking, feeling tears pouring on her face. 

"Then what?"

"I want you," she croaked.

He looked up hopefully. "Me?" he asked in disbelief, smiling slightly.

Ginny smiled at him through her tears. "Yes. Yes, of course. You're my friend, Harry."

His smile faded instantly. "Oh," he said flatly. Its like she reached inside and grabbed his heart. He tried to keep his voice straight. _Ouch. OUCH._

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked. 

He tried to look at her eyes but he might cry in front of her. No. Harry Potter doesn't cry. He didn't cry when his parents died. But to cry for a girl? 

Then, he turned and ran away from her. 

Ginny watched him with blurry eyes. "Harry…" she called weakly. It was no use. With tears still pouring, she went the other way, walking in defeat. 

_Was there something that I said?_

***

Draco rounded up the corner when he saw Ginny walking slowly, with her head drooped low. His heart jumped. He waited for this damn day to end to speak to Ginny. He smiled brightly.

But when he reached her, his smiled faded. "Ginny?"

She looked up then quickly wiped away her tears. Draco looked at her with concern he never have for anyone.

"Oh hi… Draco."

"What's wrong?"

Ginny hesitated.

"You can always tell me, Ginny."

"Its… nothing, really. Ron just—err—got mad at me and yelled for dumping… Harry."

_She's lying, _Draco thought angrily. _I can see and feel it. She's lying to me._

"Look, don't insult me," Draco snapped. Ginny jumped and looked down at the floor. "If you don't want to tell me, just say so. You don't have to tell dumb lies."

"Draco… I'm sorry. I just can tell you," she said lamely.

"And why is that?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't understand."

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Draco glared at her. "If you're ready to talk to me, you know where to find me."

With one last malicious stare, he walked away leaving her completely frozen behind.

---

Ginny stared at him. First Harry, then Draco? 

_Why won't someone just kill me?_

Ginny sighed mournfully. What's with this day anyway? She started to walk. She could still hear Draco's footsteps. But before she could further worry about her day, she heard a loud _thump _and saw Draco had fainted from the top of her stairs.

She gasped then felt a searing pain on the top of her head as she whispered one word before anything went black.

"Draco."

A cold laughter filled the silence before it scurried away.

* -- * -- * -- * -- *

_Hmm… I see we got a cliffie here. Well, sorry to suspense you guys but I thought it would make the story… exciting. What happened anyway? Surely not Voldemort again! Now watch for chapter 6… they get a lil bit naughty there. *grins* it's a bit long, isn't it? Anyway, please do review and I would appreciate it more if you can post long reviews to keep me company. Thanks a lot. :) _

**Thanks to:**

Lyeza, nEmO, Lil River, Darcy16, Jorrn716, blackdragonofdeath13, guitar gurl, Madison27, Fragile Rose of the North, FairyQueen770, A.F.I chick, KristiexxNguyen, rose petel

SickGirl42: Well GC is punk. Anyhow, they rock! 

Grahamcrackers: Come on, keep on bein perky! I like it! :)

Lady-anna-bee: if you look over it again, Harry was the one who said I love you to Ginny but Ginny didn't know coz Harry was wearing Invisibility Cloak. Hope you get it. thanks for the review!

Fedilia: well, whether you like cliffies or not, I'm sorry but I have to put those to put excitement in the story. Hope you do understand. :) You're anti Harry/Hermione? oh men. Bummer. Oh well. sorry but Hermione likes Harry in this story. Well, thanks for the review! A sickle would be great. You're a nice reviewer by the way.

**_Thank you all for these kind review. Love them. THANKS!!! _**

Well, don't forget to review. Take care and peace out. :)

**With love,**

**Kryzll**


	6. surprise in the Hospital Wing

**DISCLAIMER:** I wouldn't dream of stealing Harry Potter from JK Rowling… _Just_ _Draco_. * laughs evilly * what? WHAT? Ok, ok… I'm just _gonna_ borrow him.

Presenting [_drum_ _roll_ _please_] chapter 6:

~

"What the hell happened here?" 

"Mr. Weasley! Do watch your language, I will not tolerate that!"

Ginny's head was hurting. Her mind was spinning. She tried to move but she felt too tired and exhausted. She could hear whispering voices. _What was happening anyway?_

She opened her eyes and though it was such a blur, she could make out the outlines of 4 persons and by the look of it, she was in the Hospital Wing. There, standing across her, was Ron, looking very furious, Hermione, eyes filled with concern and Harry, looking very guilty and at the same time concerned. 

How on the earth did I get here? 

She listened closely to the whispering argument, which was now getting louder by the minute.

"Madam Pomfrey!  That's my sister injured there—" Ron argued.

"And Malfoy," Hermione muttered. 

"Do _I_ care?"  Ron snapped at her. Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

Ginny felt her face get red with anger. _You don't but I do._

_Wait just a moment here… I do?!_

Ron asked Madam Pomfrey, "Can't I just go and visit her so that I can ask her what happened?" 

"For the last time Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "I doubt that Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy can remember what happened."

"But—"

"_But_ I am quite surprise to hear that they were both lying there unconscious at the same time, at the same place. Isn't it…a bit of coincidence?" said Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny opened her eyes a little bit and stared at the bed across from her. Draco was lying there, completely awake. He was staring at them then to her surprise; he looked around then finally met her eyes.

Ginny gulped. Were they in speaking terms already? Draco shifted uncomfortably on his bed then looked away. She frowned. _I guess not._ Feeling disappointed, she turned her attention back to Ron and Pomfrey, closing her eyes.

"I have to ask you to leave, Mr. Weasley. Its 8 in the evening and they need to rest. Off you go then," she shooed them with her hands. Ron looked frustrated and said. "Wait just a moment ok?"

He went over to her bed and leaned. He held her hand for a second. Then he whispered something on her ear and with great difficulty, he went away. Ginny waited until Madam Pomfrey's door was closed until she opened her eyes.

Ginny sat up and looked down on the covers. She was wearing a soft, white silky gown. She sighed. Great, now she can't visit Hogsmeade tomorrow.

_Look on the bright side; at least you're stuck with Malfoy._

Ginny frowned. _That's the bright side?_

"How sweet, the dream team came to visit Ginny," Draco retorted icily across the room.

"At least someone came to visit me." Ginny shot back. "How come you don't have any visitors? Doesn't anyone care for you?"

There was silence. 

"No."

At once, Ginny regretted for saying that. His voice doesn't have any emotions at all. No anger, no sadness, no anything. She didn't expect him to answer that. 

Draco was looking at her, waiting for her to answer. Ginny stared at the blanket. 

"I do," she said quietly.

She stared at him but he quietly plopped back into bed and turned his back away from her. Sighing, she went back in bed and fell asleep.

~

Ginny woke up at midnight. She was feeling very thirsty. She stood up and headed for the pitcher, which was way across the room, near Draco and drank without noise. She shivered at the chilly air. Then, she slowly walked back to her bed.

Suddenly, hands were around her waist pulling her to Draco's bed. She let out a gasp of surprise. Next thing she knew, she was lying on the bed and Draco was on top of her, smirking in a very sexy way.

"_Draco_!" she hissed. "What are you doing?"

Draco didn't reply. He leaned over to nuzzle her neck. Ginny moaned instinctively. Her hands were pinned on top of her head by Draco. 

"Wha—what are you doing?" Ginny asked softly, still aroused by Draco's sudden movements.

"Checking to see if you're still sick," he murmured on her neck. 

Ginny giggled. "You're one _hot_ doctor. Well, am I sick?"__

Draco looked at her and smiled. "Consider yourself cured."

"Here's my payment," Ginny purred and leaned over to kiss him. She struggled out of his hold and they quickly changed places, Ginny now in top of Draco. She smiled naughtily and kissed his forehead then his nose then his lips working her way down his neck. Now it's Draco who's moaning. 

Minutes [or maybe even _hours_] later, they were lying beside each other, Ginny cuddled on Draco's chest. 

"What…what you said earlier… is it true?" Draco asked her.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you—do you really care for me?" he said uncomfortably.

Ginny hugged him tighter in response. Draco smiled in satisfaction.

~

Next day, as Ginny woke up, she found herself once again lying comfortably on her own bed at the hospital wing. She smiled slightly.

She slowly sat up and peeked at Draco and saw that Draco was hidden under his comforters.

"Thanks for carrying me back," Ginny whispered but Draco showed no sign of movement. Ginny shrugged and slumped back down to her bed. 

Just then, she heard footsteps coming towards their room. She immediately hid behind her comforters and closed her eyes. The door opened and closed and Ginny heard the stern voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"Now I'm going to give you 20 minutes and _that's _it," she said. "And oh, keep your voice down, will you?"

Ginny again heard the door open and close and Madam Pomfrey was gone. _Who could this be?_

"Ginny." A soft deep voice said.

Ginny pretended to shift. "Hmmm?" she said sleepily.

"Its me… Harry."

Harry? What the hell is he doing here?  Not about that stupid fight again? 

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked as she sat up.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Harry said quickly.

"About last night? Oh don't mind that. I should be the one who's sorry—"

"No, I should be," Harry said shakily. "I am so sorry Ginny. I got so carried away. I didn't know what I was doing… I'm sorry…"

Ginny blinked. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

Harry backed away, and said frantically, "It was an accident, really. I was out of my mind. Haven't got an idea what I was doing back then…"

Ginny was getting anxious. "Harry! What are you saying?"

"I didn't mean to hit you and Malfoy… I didn't really mean to…" he added hastily.

"YOU _WHAT?_" Ginny wasn't the only one who shouted. She looked over and saw Draco sitting up his bed, his face red with anger.

Harry winced. "I—I'm sorry," he apologized lamely.

"_You!_" Draco growled and tackled Harry on the floor.

"Draco!" said Ginny, coming over to them, taking her wand out. "_Silencio!_"

Draco seized Harry with his collar. "You—_idiot! _You _stupid---_scarface maniac! You could have put _Ginny _in danger!" he was snarling.

Ginny smiled. Remembering that Harry was being beaten, she went behind them and grabbed Draco's arms with difficulty. "Stop, Draco. S_top._"

And Draco did. He calmed down a little bit as he and Ginny went to sit on his bed, Ginny still holding him. Harry sat on the floor, his nose and mouth bleeding.

"Harry, you can explain now," Ginny instructed calmly and kindly.

"This _better _be good, " Draco growled.

Harry took a deep breath. Then he explained how frustrated and miserable he got after his talk with Ginny. How he went to the kitchen and ordered wine and got drunk. How he met Pansy on his way back and how Pansy fooled him in saying Draco and Ginny were playing with him, how they planned this to make him look like a fool. Harry explained how he got angry that he grabbed the broomstick from a passing Hufflepuff boy. How he looked for them and saw Draco first and hitting him on the head. How he flew his way down quickly and hit Ginny. And how he heard Pansy laugh evilly before realizing what he had just done.

"Oh how I loathe that slut!" Ginny said angrily, _still _holding Draco even though he's calmed down now.

Draco grinned. "Who, Potter?" he suggested playfully.

"_Draco_," warned Ginny, hiding a smile.

They heard the door click open and Madam Pomfrey said, "Ok, Potter, time's up. Better get going now." then she went back to her office w/o even noticing the scene.

Harry slowly stood up and headed for the door. Before going out, he said softly. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Ginny stared at his back then at the closing door, sighing.

"Ginny?" Draco said.

"Yes Draco?" Ginny responded, still staring at the door.

"Do you think it's my turn to hold you now?" he said sheepishly.

Ginny grinned. "I think I like the way it is now."

~

Now that's a long one. Yay! My little treat for you all for Christmas! and you can give your treat by reviewing a nice, long one. :) 

Hey, I posted two new stories. If you could find time, will you read and review it, please? It's called, _If Looks Could Kill _and _The Only Girl I've ever loved. _Of course it's D/G. I promise you its good. :)

**My appreciation to:******

**Moe, anime-luvver, Sickgirl42, pink4liz, jawtheking, kristiexxnguyen, Fragile Rose of the North, Krackle, Morgain Lestrage, the counter, Hershey, Ginny girl 45, Darcy, nEmO, lady-anna-bee, Trinity and swim fan.**

**Lilmisspurrfection: ** well, when you save your story, you press file then save as. Then you can see below the file name, there's save as you type. Click it and click web page. Then that's it. Hope it helped you. :)

**Happy Christmas to you all!:)**

Don't forget to review.

With Love,

Kryzll


	7. Draco's dorm

**ATTENTION****: _NO, _I HAVE _NOT _ABANDONED THIS STORY! DON'T WORRY… I'm sorry if I take such a long time to update… I'm a graduating student and our schedule is so hectic full of deadlines of homework and projects. I really hope you understand and that I'm trying my best. Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: **none of my possessions.

Thank you for your kind reviews! Love it and I hope you continue supporting this story!

---

"Morning," Hailey mumbled sleepily as she slid beside the sit next to Ginny.

Ginny smiled at her friend brightly. "Morning," she said happily.

Hailey yawned and glanced at Ginny. "I see somebody is in high spirits today," she said in a singsong voice. "I wonder if something _happened_…"

Ginny poked her in the ribs playfully. "_Hailey_," she said, giggling.

Just then, an owl landed in front of Ginny, spilling pumpkin juice into Colin Creevey's lap.

But Ginny didn't pay much attention to him. She opened the envelope revealing a beautiful emerald green parchment. She recognized the nice handwriting of Draco as she read the letter, her heart pumping with excitement.

Ginny, 

Meet me at the Quidditch field later. Expect a surprise. But don't get too excited. Save the enthusiasm later. Hotter than Potter, [Oh damn, I'm becoming a poet just to express my handsomeness.] Draco 

Ginny smiled and glanced up at the Slytherin table to meet amused gray eyes. She cocked an eyebrow and Draco smirked playfully in return.

Ginny went back to eating trying hard not to smile like an idiot.

_Surprise? I wonder what kind of surprise._

Hailey took one look at her and sneered. "Yup," she said. "Something happened or should I say _will _happen."

Ginny rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Now all she could think of is what Draco's "surprise" will be. Will it be…?

No, it wouldn't be that. Of course not. WHAT was I thinking?! 

But Ginny couldn't help thinking the last sentence in Draco's letter while shivering delightfully. __

_Save the enthusiasm later._

---

Ginny's hands were clamped together with excitement. There she was, walking towards their planned meeting place. She had waited all day for this to come. _It's worth it, _she told herself.

Her heart was beating fast as she looked around. _Where was he? _

"Your late, Ms. Virginia." A soft, husky voice said behind her.

Ginny didn't turn around but she knew that it was Draco. She smiled deviously as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Oh, was I?" 

Draco embraced her tighter. "Maybe 2.5 minutes late," he joked.

Ginny giggled quietly. "Ok, so the question is," she said, turning around smiling seductively up at Draco. "How can I make it up to you?"

Draco looked at her in mock horror. "You're not going to kiss me, are you?"

Ginny leaned closer and closer. "Maybe I will," she purred, wrapping her slender arms around his lean chest. "Maybe I wont."

Draco closed his eyes, his heart pumping with excitement. His breath came in softly as her lips came nearer at his. He wrapped his sturdy arms around her thin waist, pulling her closer to him. Her lips, ready to capture his when…

A loud ruffling sound came out by the bushes behind them. It was far but not too far to hear them. At once, Draco and Ginny's head snapped up and glanced at their backs. Slowly and quietly, they broke apart from each other and stood still as they heard voices and more ruffling noises.

"Stop, just stop ok?  Its—oh, that's good. _That's_ _it,_ you stop it—_mmmm_—right—now!"

Ginny flinched. That voice sounded too familiar. 

"I'm trying! This—this lust potion is way too strong, Cornelia!"

Ginny and Draco froze. _Cornelia_? As in Cornelia Crumble their new DADA teacher?!

"It's all—your—_damn_—fault Severus! Oh—yes… Stop rocking now! It's getting me—so… _so _aroused."

Ginny and Draco glanced at each other too flabbergasted to speak. Snape and Cornelia? Talk about disgusting couple! They were blessed this year for they now have a perfect, nice and beautiful DADA teacher, Professor Crumble. She has blond curls and babyish face. Every guys thinks she's the most gorgeous lady ever—professor or not. 

And Snape… Snape is a slimy, emotionless, cruel git. Get the point.

"Let's…let's go now, Gin," Draco muttered. Ginny nodded as they quickly walked away from the most sickening couple ever.

When they were out of earshot, they sighed in relief. But Ginny couldn't take the tension; a giggle escaped her mouth. Draco peeked at her and smiled. 

"Yucky, huh?" he said.

"Hmmm… I don't think yucky's the word," she quipped. "Sickening is."

Draco let out an amused laugh and put his arm on her waist, pulling her to him. Ginny rested her head on his shoulders and relaxed while they walked back to the castle. 

"So what did you do to that Pansy slut?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Oh _her_?" Draco said frostily, smirking slightly. "I only put hundreds of dungbombs on her room. As she set foot on the floor the moment she woke up, **_BOOM_! **It exploded loudly right on her face and body." 

 Ginny's eyes widened with delight and surprise. "Really? You _actually _did that?"

A sly smile spread across Draco's smooth features. "She was crying for help but nobody could hear her. Know why?" he asked. Ginny shook her head. "Oh I just put a silencing charm on her room and I watched her from a magic basin where I could see things that are happening. You should have seen her Gin, she was so hilarious!"

Ginny chuckled. "I wish I could, what happened to her after that?"

"Hospital Wing." Draco said unsympathetically_. Oh…so that's why I didn't see that cow today!_ Ginny thought happily.

Suddenly, Draco came into a halt. "What's wrong Draco?" she asked. There was no response. Instead, Draco stared in front of them with a hint of coldness clearly seen in his eyes. Ginny turned to look and her face automatically broke into a frustrated frown. 

"_Harry,_ what are you doing here?" she asked the black-haired boy standing in front of them, trying to keep irritation out of her voice.

Harry kept quiet, staring at Ginny, his eyes piercing through Ginny's. Ginny shivered. Why was he looking at her like that? 

Ginny waited but Harry just looked right through her eyes. It was like he was reading her… and it made Ginny feel very uncomfortable. 

Draco took Ginny's arm and they started to go away. "Let's go, Ginny. We don't have any time for this bullshit."

"Wait," came Harry's voice. "Just wait, please," he pleaded desperately.

Ginny stopped. So did Draco. They both turned around. Ginny looked at Draco but Draco just blinked and glanced down.

Ginny inhaled softly. "Ok," she said.

Harry smiled faintly. "Thank you. I just… I just wanna apologize for what I've done to you… I didn't know what I was thinking back then," he said, gazing intently at Ginny. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Ginny looked down, not knowing exactly what to say. 

Harry sighed quietly. "I said what I have to say. I just want you to know how sincere I am." Still no answer from Ginny. "Um… ok, I have to go now. Sorry for disturbing you."

Harry started to walk away. Ginny glanced up and without even thinking, grabbed his arm and cried, "Harry, wait!"

Draco's head snapped up and looked at Ginny. But Ginny was staring at Harry who smiled tentatively. "I—I forgive you," Ginny said.

"Thanks." Harry told her. Ginny smiled weakly and Harry went away.

Ginny sighed. It was great that he forgave Harry… but why did she feel that there was something wrong about that?

"I wanna go back now, Draco," Ginny said quietly.

No answer.

"Draco, I wanna go back now."

… Silence…

"Draco?" Ginny turned around. He wasn't there anymore. Questions filled her head at once. What? Where did he go? Why did he go? Why didn't she notice him when she was forgiving Harry? __

_Wait a minute._

Maybe that _was_ the problem. She didn't take notice of him. Ginny mentally slapped herself on the forehead.

Ginny quickly broke into a run and went inside the castle. There was only one thing to do—go to Draco's dorm and apologize! At once!

_But where the hell is the Slytherin Common room? _Ginny turned her head frantically from side to side. Then she spots one 1st grade Slytherin girl. She marched up quickly to her and stepped in front.

"Lead me to your Common Room right now," she ordered.

The girl looked at her funnily. "And why would I do such a juvenile thing like that?" she retorted icily. "Now go, your blocking my way you stupid Gryffindor!"

Ginny grabbed the girl's arm roughly. "Look, _kid,_ I asked you nicely but you ignored it and now I'm not playing games anymore," she said through gritted teeth. "Now lead me to your Common Room or I will hex you and if you don't do what I said, I will _not_ think twice before cursing you. Get it? GOT IT? Good."

The girl nodded dumbly and didn't think twice. She led Ginny into the Slytherin Common Room and in a matter of time; she was outside the Portrait Hole. 

"Well?" Ginny demanded impatiently. "What's the password?"

The 1st grader hesitated then mumbled the password and at once, the portrait hole opened and they climbed in hastily.

Luckily, the Common Room was still deserted. Ginny turned to the girl. "You better not tell a single word about this or else…" she warned maliciously.

The girl rolled her eyes as she walked away. Ginny was sure she heard the girl mutter, "Idiotic bitch." But Ginny didn't pay much attention to that brat as she went to the boy's dorm, wasting no time. She immediately located Draco's and she knocked several times but no one answered. Impatient, Ginny turned the knob, expecting it to be locked. But to her astonishment, the doorknob clicked and opened.

 "Hello?" she called. She slowly stepped into a beautiful room with walls painted emerald green and silver. There was even a couch, a coffee table with 4 chairs, and a cupboard full of food and drinks and a closet. _Wow, _Ginny thought in awe. _This room is complete! All it needs is a—_

"And what are you doing here?" came a demanding and arrogant voice from behind her.

Ginny turned around and saw Draco coming out of the washroom. Then, he marched and came into a halt when he was in front of her. Because he was a tall guy, Ginny looked up to him and she realized one thing—_Draco looked extremely sexy when he was angry!_

"Why in the world did you leave me there when you were the one who invited me to be there?" she asked.

Draco looked down uneasily on the floor. "Because… because err—"

Ginny turned her back away from him, suppressing a smile. "You're jealous."

Draco was taken aback. "WHAT? What did you said?" he demanded.

Ginny was smiling now, and she could feel his lower body converge on her back, which made every nerve of her body tingle uncontrollably. "I said, you're jealous."

Draco snorted offensively but she felt his body stiffen. "Wh—what? Why…why Ginny, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Are you saying that _I'm _jealous?!"

"Yes. That's what I certainly said." Ginny said in a matter of fact voice. She faced him, smiling mischievously. "You're. Jealous. _You're jealous._"

"Me? JEALOUS?" Draco boomed defensively. "Of course NOT!"

Ginny kept smiling accusingly at him. Draco glared at her. "Stop it." he ordered through gritted teeth. But Ginny did not. She was beaming knowingly at him and it annoyed the hell out of Draco.

"Stop it or I'll… I'll kiss you!" he said. Ginny giggled. He was looking like a cute 7-year old kid picking a fight.

"Is that an attempt of frightening me to death, Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Draco's cheeks blushed into a beautiful shade of red. "I—I…"

Ginny leaned closer to his face. "Coz I'm scared alright, scared you won't do what you just said," she purred softly. Her hand went up, putting it on his cheek, her thumb rubbing it gently on his soft skin while the other hand found its way on his back, massaging him.

Draco breathed softly as he captured her lips into his, no longer controlling herself. His own hands went to her waist, pulling her much closer to him as his body tingled at the closeness of their body. He was enjoying the fact that he was nibbling affectionately at her lower lip and the fact that Ginny let out a moan of pleasure. He deepened the kiss, wanting the world to disappear leaving the two of them alone into an eternity of love and desire. 

They broke up, gasping for air. Draco grinned at her playfully. "Not scared anymore, are you?"

Ginny smiled as she went and stood beside his bed, leaning against the bedpost. When unexpectedly, Draco took off his shirt and threw it on the opened closet. Ginny's eyes widened as she turned around. But there was still this guilty pleasure inside her of looking at him and his drop dead sexy body. _No, _she told herself sternly. 

She felt his flesh come in contact with her elbows as he went behind her. "What are you doing?" his husky voice whispered on her ears. "Its like you haven't seen anyone undress before."

Ginny's heartbeat was way faster than normal. She was positively sure he could hear it. "Of course I have! I see Ron undress before… but not… you… it was so unexpected! You just—"

Draco interrupted her. "Turn around," he said.

Ginny hesitated then slowly turned around. She exhaled softly as she stared at his muscular and well-built chest, its skin  cherry soft. Draco smiled at her reaction. 

"That's better," he said. "I just wanna see your reaction. And when you came in, I was in the verge of undressing!"

He turned around and went in the closet to find a new shirt. He was putting it on when Ginny stopped him, getting the shirt out of his grasp. Draco threw a questioning look at her.

"Let me help you put this on," she said softly in a seductive way, making Draco shiver in delight.

---

Pair of eyes with a hint of jealousy and madness was looking at them from outside the door. 

"Soon, very soon… you will wish you haven't met one another of course with the help of me," a cruel voice continued, "And Harry Potter."

Pansy Parkinson smiled evilly as she went back into her dorm, laughing maliciously.

---

There! Finally… _Finally… _I'm very sorry it took me a long time to update but I made it up to you by making the story EXTRA LONG. :) hope you appreciate my effort though. I'm very pressure and tired right now… well… if you want to make me feel better… you can always give a nice long review… :D but if you don't… _fine._

Oh, please don't mind that scenery about Snape and Cornelia being naughty. I am not myself right now! if it suck… I'M SORRY. Just be nice, ok? :D__

Ok. The next chapter is PRETTY exciting so I hope you keep on tuning in. I cannot say those names who reviewed I'm sorry coz its actually midnight right now and we have a test tomorrow. I love you guys and please do review. I will truly appreciate it.

With love,

Kryzll


	8. The plan

Oh my, I know you're probably very furious coz I haven't been updating fast **I'M** **SORRY!** I have just received the Sacrament of Confirmation. I hope I can make it up with you guys and I hope you still review. Thank you!

~*~ 

"You're sick."

Sighing furiously, Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. "No, I'm not!" she protested through gritted teeth.

The itch on her throat was unavoidable. She woke up that morning with a very sore throat and runny nose. But there is _no way_ would she admit to Ron or even to herself that she was sick. She just knew the consequences. 

The prickle on her throat began to rise. She gulped, trying to stop it. _No, please… don't… stop yourself…_

But it was too late. With a loud noise, she sneezed.

Ron smirked triumphantly. "I _told _you _so_."  
  


Ginny scowled irritably as she wiped her nose. "Oh come on, its just a minor cold. Can't I just go and visit Hogsmeade, _please_?" she asked in her most pleading voice, sneezing vigorously afterwards.

"One word is enough. You'll stay here until you're fine." Ron instructed sternly.

Ginny stared at him in horror. "You're not gonna let me stay in the Hospital Wing… are you?"

"Of course not!" Ron said. "What am I, a terrible brother?"

"Do you seriously want me to answer that?" she said in mock seriousness, a playful grin uplifting her lips.

Ron scowled. "Seriously, Gin. You'll stay here in your dorm _and_ you wont get up until I say so. Understood?"

"Understood," Ginny replied in defeat, plopping back on her bed.

"Good I'll be back approximately in 3 hours. I'll be with 'Mione at Hogsmeade. Harry's doing something heaven knows what. If you need something, um… Lavander and Parvati are here so just call them," Ron finished hastily.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Like I would do that," she muttered to herself icily. She smiled at Ron. "Ok, ok. Have fun then. Bye!"

Ron gave her one last apprehensive look then disappeared out the door. Ginny frowned. She wished they would go to Hogsmeade already.

_All I know is I'm not spending the whole day in this damn bed!_

_***_

Draco woke up that morning and the sound of a tapping noise was the first thing he heard. He looked out and saw a small owl pattering at his window.

He yawned widely and groggily stood up and opened the window. The owl flew above him and chirped brightly.

"Get down here you pesky owl," Draco snapped dizzily. 

He reached for the letter and let the owl out in his window. He went over to his bed and sat down. He lazily skimmed over the letter and recognized Ginny's neat handwriting at once. His heart jumped excitedly as he tried to focus. He straightened up and read it again.

_Draco,_

_          Right now, I'm ill. I was forced by my so-called brother to stay here at my bed. I think I need a hot doctor again. _

_Heh heh. Help me get out of this boredom. I heard you were a good doctor and a pretty good entertainer too. Want to have the same payment again? _

_                                                                                                                                                                          Ginny_

Draco couldn't help at Ginny's amusing quirks. He stood up and went out his dormitory, climbed down the stairs and was about to go out when Pansy blocked him, a smug smile curling up her lips.

"Going somewhere, Draco?"

***

"Something wrong, 'Mione? You seem so oddly silent since we got here."

Hermione tore her eyes away from the butterbeer she had been staring at for the last 10 minutes and met the concerned eyes of Ron. They were sitting at a booth near the window at the Three Broomsticks where almost all of the Hogwarts students usually hang out.

"Uh, were you saying something?" Hermione asked him, her eyes unfocused and distracted.

Ron sighed edgily. "_No, _it's just that I have been speaking for the last 2 hours since we've arrived at Hogsmeade and it seems that I'm talking to myself! And my two best friends are quite troubled and preoccupied without me knowing it at all which makes _me _troubled and preoccupied." Ron paused and scowled. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME???"

Hermione blinked obliviously. "Uh, what?" 

"Look, just never mind, ok? Whatever," Ron snapped and looked outside. 

Hermione heaved a sigh. She had been lost in thought since the incident last night. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on them, really. And now that she did, she regretted it very much. But a part of her felt grateful that she heard them. If she didn't, then Ginny would be miserable. Hermione frowned. She remembered all of it like it was just yesterday.

-=-=-= **FLASHBACK** =-=-=-

Hermione walked out of the library late last night and walked towards the Gryffindor Common room. She climbed down the spiral staircase and passed the hallway full of classroom. In a matter of seconds, she heard a voice, a sickly sweet voice, coming from the classroom just beside her.

"Oh, Potter, you know we both have the same problems."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. Wait just a minute here… _Harry and Pansy?_

Being inquisitive, she tiptoed her way to the door and put her ear outside.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Parkinson, but I don't know what you're talking about," came Harry's emotionless voice.

Pansy's giggle sounded like a gorilla gurgling, which filled the whole room. "Oh, you do. Or you just don't want to understand?"

_Silence._

Hermione pressed her ear closer to the door.

"There is nothing to understanding." Harry's voice was firm and raspy. 

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked, her footsteps loud and clear. Hermione visualized Pansy walking around Harry.

There was a pause. "No."

Hermione breathed a soft sigh. "Don't do this, Harry."

"Ooh, I knew you would soon open up, Potter," Pansy said softly. "_We_ undergo the same problem about the two inseparable couple. But the only one who can help us is _we ourselves._" 

Hermione closed her eyes. "Don't give in, Harry. Don't give in."

There was another long hesitant pause. Hermione crossed her finger.

Then…

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked. Hermione opened her eyes in surprise. She could almost see Pansy's triumph and smug smile.

"_Oh no…_"

-=-=-=** END OF FLASHBACK **=-=-=-

Hermione frowned sulkily again. Harry had made the worst decision in his life. 

And speaking of decisions… she was about to make one now. Is she going to cover up for Harry or was she going to tell Ginny?

Love or friendship?

Harry or Ginny?

_Oh, God, help me…_

***

Draco was taken aback. He hasn't expected this at all. His eyes flickered angrily on Pansy.

"None of your business, Parkinson," Draco growled. "Now, out of my way!"

But Pansy made no sign of movement. "Well?" Draco demanded.

"Well, Draco," she began callously. "It _is _none of your business but I'm afraid it's your father's concern."

"What do you mean?" he queried; his voice couldn't help but quiver. "How would you know? You don't have any communication with my _father_."

Pansy's eyes twinkled victoriously. "As a matter of fact, I do," she stated. She held up a gold, glossy envelope. "Need more proof?"

Draco's eyes widened. He's being spied. Every movement he did was to be said to his father. By this nosy slut.

"Well?" Pansy demanded disdainfully.

"And what did he said in that letter?" he drawled sluggishly, rolling his eyes.

Pansy held up her high importantly. "To keep you in my sight," she said simply.

Draco groaned dolefully. "Whatever," he muttered.

Pansy nodded conceitedly. "Ok, lets go then."

Draco raised his eyebrows to her. "What?"

Pansy grabbed his arm. "Lets go," she repeated.

Draco yanked his arm roughly. "Where?"

Pansy smiled furtively. "You'll see."

***

Ginny groaned impatiently. 

"Draco, where the hell are you?"

***

**To be Continued.**

****

 Thanks for the people who are patient enough to wait for this. My biggest gratitude to you! Please do review.

Love,

Kryzll

**REVIEW.**


	9. The Biggest Mistake

Being with the Slytherin Prince 

Thank you for my wonderful reviewers, readers and silent readers. I wouldn't be writing this story without you. Hope you continue liking my story [and thanks for the people who lets me know they do!] 

_This is truly dedicated to you._ ^_^ 

**A/N**: If you're wondering where Draco and Pansy are, they are at Hogsmeade. I wont be mentioning it in the story so I decided to inform you guys here. ENJOY!!!

Chapter Nine: The Biggest Mistake 

**---**

Draco groaned heatedly as Pansy clutched his arm firmly around hers. He looked at her eager face with pure disgust. 

"For the fifth _and _the last time, Parkinson, where the hell are we going?!"

Pansy sighed and stared at him. "_Draco, _how am I gonna surprise you if you keep on asking me?" she whined.

"I don't want a surprise!" Draco gritted his teeth. He yanked his arm away from her grasp vigorously. "And _besides, _I don't even want to come."

Pansy just blinked and smiled. "That's all right."

Draco stopped in his tracks. "Really?" he asked, not daring to believe it.

"Well, yes," Pansy stated, nodding thoughtfully. "But of course, there has to be a reason…"

"A reason?" 

 "…a very reasonable reason to tell your father."

Draco was fuming with anger. He shot deadly daggers at Pansy. "You bitch, you bitch, you _bitch_…" Draco whispered to himself.

"Coming, Draco?" Pansy said in a sickly sweet voice, batting her eyebrows up at him.

Draco stared at her with loathe and great dislike. He didn't have any choice but to follow her unwillingly, strolling slowly behind her.

"Hurry up, Draco!" Pansy snapped impatiently as they got near a side road full of bars and bistros. "Don't waste my precious time!"

Draco scowled grudgingly at her. "Watch it, Parkinson. My repugnance level is just below my patience level," he fumed.

Pansy didn't answer him. Instead, she once again clutched Draco's arm and pulled him in a bar. She looked around and finally spotted what she was looking for. She hurried off to a big, round table with five girls. She beckoned Draco to come and join them.

_Ugh, I can't believe this is happening! _Draco thought horribly as he stared at the table full of giggling [_pretty???_] girls. He staggered reluctantly over to the table and stood as far away as possible.

"Hey girls, this is my _friend, _Draco Malfoy," Pansy said, winking at the teenagers. The girls exchanged an approving and astonished look. 

Draco turned away slightly and rolled his eyes. Pansy continued.

"This is Kate [she pointed to a rebellious-looking girl with short, black hair], this is Anna [she indicated the girl who's most likely the slut of the group], this is Sal [she directed to a girl with blonde hair who winked at him and received a spank from Anna], this is Jackie [a introverted girl nodded timidly] and this is Georgina."

Draco sucked his breath in and out slowly at the sight of Georgina. She was a slender girl with auburn waves and chocolate brown eyes with a resemblance of someone that made his heartbeat in a rate that was faster than the usual.

_Virginia Weasley._

_That girl who was in her room, terribly unwell, and was waiting for him to come and visit her._

Guilt and remorse passed over him. He pushed his chair and suddenly stood up which caused Pansy and the girls to look at him surprisingly.

"Where are you going, Draco?" hissed Pansy.

"Out," Draco said blankly.

"What?"

"I said, OUT."

"Why?"

Draco sighed, feeling trapped and defeated. "Oh, never mind."

He sat back on his seat beside Pansy and Anna. In front him was Georgina who smiled brightly at him.

Draco felt his insides turn. He ignored her and looked at the table as the girls tried to make a civil conversation with him.

Sal opened his mouth but Anna cut him off. "So, Draco, how old are you?"

Draco impeded a yawn. "Sixteen."

"What subject are you best in?" Sal asked.

"Potions."

"Me too," Jackie said vacantly. Draco looked at her and she looked back at him impassively, which made him uneasy.

"Which Quidditch team do you like?"

"What are your favorite pastimes?"

"Are you going out with someone?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Are you, like, a virgin?"

The last question blew the mind off him. It was Kate who fired out that odd question, Kate who was supposed to be the rebel one. Draco's breath drew faster. He looked around the table frantically. _Who are these freaking weird people? Why am I here??? _

He stood up and muttered hasty, "I'll be back" then ran to the corner of the bar. He was running quickly that everything that passed was a blur. He halted into a stop when he reached the counter. He leaned his hands and shook his head.

He abhorred the fact that he was here in this goddamn bar.

He abhorred the fact that he came with Pansy and was surrounded by a group of sick, idiotic girls.

He absolutely, totally, completely, extremely, entirely, _utterly_ abhorred what was happening right now.

_Take a hold of yourself, Malfoy. Don't freak out. _

"Can I help you, Sir?" a voice said behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Parvati Patil?" he said, smirking. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes flicked over her body and saw that she was wearing a black halter-top that cut low inches before her belly button, a leather miniskirt and boots. His smirked grew wider. 

"A waiter? _You're _a waiter?" 

Parvati's cheeks turned crimson from blushing furiously. "What are you doing here?" she groaned.

"_You're _a _waiter???_"

"Yes, Malfoy. You don't have to make such a big deal out of it," Parvati snapped.

Draco chuckled softly and didn't reply. "What _are you _doing here?" Parvati repeated.

"I'm stuck with five dimwitted girls," he managed to grumble. He pointed out to Pansy's table and Parvati nodded. 

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Um, Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't like me and I obviously don't like you," Parvati hesitated, looking nervously at Draco.

Draco didn't seem affected. He waved his hand boringly. "Go on."

Parvati continued, licking her lips anxiously. "When we see each other at Hogwarts tomorrow, can you just, please don't mention this?" she pleaded.

He stared at her distantly then shrugged. "Whatever."

Parvati sighed, relieved. "Thanks, err, Malfoy."

Draco smiled slightly. "Now get me a butterbeer, your strongest one and make it quick!" he demanded, his old self-back.

Parvati rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Coming right up, _sir._"

He chuckled as she gave him his order and she scurried away. He sat down at one seat in the counter and drank half of it in one gulp. It was strong all right, that it made him feel tipsy and drowsy at once.

"Uh, Draco?"

He turned around, expecting it to be Parvati. "Ok, ok, I won't tell your damn secret—"

It was Georgina.

He felt his stomach twitch once again but ignored it. "Oh, its you," he said in his coldest voice.

"Um, hi," she said softly.

He drank once again and blinked, staring at her coolly. "What do you want?"

She peeked at his empty mug then to Draco frowned. "You're drunk."

"Oh, nice one Georgina! Didn't know you got it in you."

Georgina winced at the chilliness of his voice. Then her expression change and in a blink of an eyes, the softness was back at her brown eyes. 

"Pansy was wondering where you went."

Draco didn't answer her. His eyes flickered over Parvati who was standing at the counter and raised his mug as a sign of an order. She went over and gave him his beer and went back to her work. He drank his mug, set it down with a loud clunk and looked at her. "Did you say anything?" he asked arrogantly.

Georgina was being patient. "I said, Pansy was wondering where you went."

Her patience, kindness and integrity were annoying him. "Tell that cow I'm not coming back!" he growled and started to turn away from her when she spoke up.

"I'm afraid you don't quite understand me, Draco."

"I don't have any plans to understand you and by the way, it's Malfoy," Draco spat superciliously, facing her with a fierce glare.

"Well, _Malfoy _lets go. Pansy also wants you to come back. And if you don't, Pansy will take all the blame to me, so please." Georgina held her delicate hand in front of him.

He looked at her hand spitefully. "Get your hand away from me and stop wasting your time," he drawled and began to reach for his mug but all of a sudden, Georgina snatched it out of his reach.

He glared at her. "Hey, what did you do that for?"

"You can drink there," Georgina tried to reason out, sounding desperate.

"I wanna drink in here, give me that back," Draco growled, reaching out for his mug.

Georgina backed away and stared at his eyes determinedly. "No, unless you come with me. Pansy's very furious."

"Do you think I care?" Draco snarled, standing up flippantly, feeling dizzy. "Give me that back!" 

Draco took a step forward, not noticing a bottle lying in front of him, ending up tripping and falling towards Georgina. In an instant, they were lying on the floor, Georgina on the bottom and Draco on top. 

He felt her breath on his cheek and his arms were at her waist. He stared deeply in her eyes, unaware of what he was doing or what he was about to do. 

And what he was about to do was the biggest mistake in his life. He leaned forward and slowly, he captured her sweet, innocent lips. Georgina gasped but didn't move or budge. And before he knew it, he was kissing her passionately, his arms traveling to her sides. Her hands were lying lifelessly on his waist. He opened his eyes slowly but everything welcomed him in a haze. As his sight cleared, the thing he first saw was her red earring. He focused on it.

_Red._

_Red…_

_RED…_

_Blood…_

_Lips…_

_Hair…_

_Virginia Weasley._

And within seconds, everything came clearing back to him. He was kissing Georgina. The girl whom he didn't even know, even her surname. The girl who had much resemblance with Ginny who was lying on her bed, sick. He was kissing her.

He pushed her away roughly. She landed with a loud thump and she winced at him. But he completely ignored her as he stood up and shook his head, trying to clear things. 

"God, what's happening?" he mumbled.

"Draco?" Georgina whispered, fear almost visible in her voice.

Draco glared at her. "Shut up, girl. You're a sick, disgusting slut, you know that?" he roared with such anger that she winced again at his voice.

"But you're the one who did it." Georgina looked hurt and offended.

"SHUT UP!" 

He started to turn away when he came into a halt, looking horrified and aghast.

Pansy and the other girls were standing in front of them with a look of smug and triumph each written on their faces.

They had obviously seen the whole thing.

His eyes darted back to Pansy and were almost pleading. "How long have you been here?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Long enough to encounter quite a spicy and entertaining scene, don't you think?" she looked at the girls. They smiled wickedly at him.

"Its not what you think…" he began to stammer.

"Right, Draco, right," Pansy said mockingly. She turned to Georgina, "Come."

Georgina stumbled up and followed Pansy out of the bar. Before she left, she cast an apologetic look to him. With that, Draco stood alone, revolted. 

"You bitch, you sick little bitch," he cursed Pansy grudgingly.

_It's too late now…_

All he could hope is that he would reach Ginny before Pansy does.

~*~

That's a long one people! 7 pages!!! I worked hard for this one just so to show much I appreciate your support and encouragement. I hope you review on this one!

On the other hand, I'm sorry if you think it sucks big time. I am so sorry. Hope you realize that I AM trying my best. I have a big problem right now. I have to admit, I need some comfort!

**Well, remember to review with love and sincerity. **

****

Your troubled author who reminds you to take care,

Kryzll


	10. When things get messy

Being with the Slytherin Prince 

****

-= This is dedicated to those people who reviewed right from the very start up until now. Thank you for bringing inspiration in my story and I hope you won't ever stop supporting me =- 

~*~

THAT SAME NIGHT… 

~*~

Ginny has never been furious in he life. She spent the whole day in this goddamn bed all alone with nothing to do except to lie down or read her favorite muggle book entitled _Message in a Bottle by Nicholas Sparks _given to her by Bill on her 12th birthday [which she had already read for more than 20 times]. She never felt this lonely.

Hailey was on a date with Lawrence Rogers, one of the Gryffindor Beaters. She felt sorry for Ginny and had offered to stay with her. But the sadness on her best friend's eyes was clearly visible and Ginny guiltily insisted her to go. 

"Really, Hailey, I'm positively fine, just fine."

But she was _not_ positively fine. 

If she were furious with one particular person, it would be Ron Weasley, her so-called brother. He was supposed to be with her three hours ago, as he guaranteed, but it was already quarter to nine [according to her muggle watch]

Not one human being stepped foot on her dorm since morning.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Ron wearing a grin and Hermione with a distracted look on her face.

_Until now, _she thought angrily.

"Hey Gin! Feeling all right now?" Ron walked over to her as Hermione closed the door and strolled idly behind him.

He completely doesn't have an idea. None at all.

Anger and fury flooded over her at once.

"Ron, just where have you been?" she sputtered in demand at once. Her tone made Ron wince.

"Come on, Ginny, don't be like that. Here," he reached inside his pocked and handed her a small bar of chocolate. Ginny widened her eyes and stared at it stubbornly.

"I don't _want _any chocolate. I want an explanation. You should have been here three hours ago, Ron! Promises are not meant to be broken… but you did! I can't believe you did that!"

Ron opened his mouth but Ginny held a hand in front of him.

"I'm not finished yet! Do you have any idea how lonely I felt spending all day in this room without any other human contacts? You should have at least visited your sick sister…" she trailed off, her arms shaking violently.

Ron stood frozen. After awhile, he spoke up weakly. "Take this Gin. It will make you feel better."

Ginny hesitated then snatched it from Ron's hand. He watched her as she grumpily munched on the chocolate. Ron was right—it did made her feel better. She felt warmness spread across her numb body.

After she swallowed the last piece of the chocolate, she laid down swiftly, her back away from them. 

Ron waited until he heard her muffled voice. "Go away Ron."

Ron looked over at Hermione but she shrugged back and looked away. Ron frowned thoughtfully for a second.

"Didn't you hear me, Ronald? I said you could go now."

Ron shifted his foot hesitantly.

"_Don't _make me say that again," Ginny growled.

"Ok, ok," Ron said hastily. "Bye then…"

No reply came from Ginny. 

Ron slowly turned around and walked over to the door behind Hermione. He waited a few seconds but when Ginny just shifted herself lower in the bed, he gave up and closed the door. 

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked Hermione. "Hermione?" 

He turned around but stopped.

Hermione wasn't there anymore.

***

Outside the castle the next day, the horizon was giving off some tiny hints of sunlight. Inside, Draco was sleeping rather peacefully in his bed with the curtains around it closed.

Five hours later, he blinked when some sunlight glistened at his bed. He opened his eyes and let out a wide yawn, inhaling and exhaling the fresh morning air. All of a sudden, he froze. 

He looked around and felt his blood pumped faster than its normal rate.

_How the fuck did I got in here?!_

He quickly sat up and opened the curtains only to find that Crabbe and Goyle weren't in their bed anymore. In fact, when he got out of his room and went outside, none of his fellow Slytherin students were there anymore.

_Shit, they're at the Great Hall for breakfast! What time is it anyway? _He thought frantically. Whatever the time it is, he knew it was late in the morning. No it couldn't be _that _late… could it?

He quickly went back to his room, got out some robes and changed. Within five minutes, he was out in the hall, running towards the Great Hall. He stopped short and skimmed around as he drew his breath in sharply suddenly.

Ginny and Pansy were talking on the side. The color of Ginny's face drained out and was pale. The way her eyebrows were furrowed together and the look on her face – flabbergasted and enraged – came into only one conclusion.

She already knew.

***

Ginny walked into the hall but before she could sit down beside Hailey, she heard someone call her name in a singsong voice. "Weasley, oh _Weasley!_" 

She looked behind her and saw Pansy leaning on the wall, waving her arms.  Ginny instinctively raised her eyebrows but went over to her. _Be polite, be polite and it would be over soon, _she told herself over and over again until she found herself in front of Pansy. 

"Um, you called me?" she said.

Pansy took a step forward her. " Yes," she purred that sounded like the cat Ginny once had causing her to stifle a laugh. "You were sick, right?"

"Actually, yes." Ginny looked behind her. Hailey was looking at her with her eyebrows raised. She looked at Pansy then to Ginny and raised it higher. Ginny shrugged helplessly and turned around to face Pansy again, which was tapping her foot impatiently. "How did you know I was sick?" she asked curiously.

Pansy smiled in a strained way. "Oh, I have my own ways. So how was it like yesterday?"

Ginny had to roll her eyes.  

"You have no idea," she said sourly. 

"How was it?" Pansy asked, leaning back against the wall.

Ginny fidgeted on her spot and continued, "I have to spend the whole day in the room lying down with nothing to do but to stare on the wall. And you know what?"

"What?" Pansy urged, staring at her nails.

"Not one human being stepped foot on my room," Ginny finished angrily, feeling all the irritation and infuriation coming back at once.

Pansy patted her arm trying to be sympathetic. "Oh, I know exactly how you feel. I saw Ron and Hermione yesterday and it seems that they were having a grand time."

Ginny could only stare at the wall heatedly. All of a sudden something bright caught her eye. She turned her head to the entrance and saw Draco Malfoy standing there, looking at Pansy and her. She frowned in confusion when she saw his face gone pale and pallid, his eyes widened his in fear.

_Fear? _

She opened her mouth to call him but before she could say a word, he turned and ran away from the Great Hall.

Behind her, Pansy was smiling triumphantly to herself.

---

Hermione saw Harry turned to the corner of the hallway. Making sure they were all alone, she sprinted right after him.

"Harry," she said when she was beside him, panting.

His eyes flickered over Hermione quickly. "What do you want now, Hermione?" he asked, his voice dead prone.

She gulped. "I just need to talk to you," she said quietly.

Hermione sighed, obviously annoyed at her presence. "But—"

He turned at her, his eyes piercing through hers in exasperation. "Damn, 'Mione, I said not now, didn't I?" he growled.

She stopped short and recoiled at him. _What _is_ wrong with you, Harry?_

Harry gave her one last glower before bolting away from her, leaving her standing there in despair.

---

"Hey, Gin," Hailey said, plopping down at Ginny's bed after dinner. After having me look at her best friend, her eyes widened in concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Ginny looked away from the window to meet Hailey's eyes, hers gleaming with mixed emotions.

"Nothing, I'm just having this terrible day. Then, I don't know… Draco's been acting cold on me," Ginny explained, her lower lip trembling.

"Really? What do you mean when you said he's been acting cold on you? I mean, how?"

Ginny lied down on her bed, frowning thoughtfully. "Well, first he ran away from me when he saw me talking with that Pansy Parkinson—"

"Wait just a minute here," Hailey said, raising her eyebrow. "For a minute there, I thought I just heard you saying you talked with Pansy Parkinson?"

Ginny lowered her eyes. "I did," she said quietly.

Hailey blinked. "Oh. So what were you talking about?"

"She comforted me. It was _quite_ weird but I thought it was _quite_ nice."

 "Then?"

Ginny looked at her odd friend then continued. "Then when we saw each other at the halls, he ignored me and talked to his friend like I wasn't there."

"I see…"

"I don't know why Hailey. Did I do something wrong?"

Hailey felt sympathy for her best friend and wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't know. I knew it, Ginny, I knew it all along. Truth be told right from the very start I didn't want him for you. I knew time would come that he would do this."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Hailey—"

Hailey held up a hand to stop her. "NO. Listen to me. There's something I have to say," she said firmly.

Ginny closed her mouth and kept quiet. Hailey continued, taking a deep breath.

"Last night I was with Lawrence in this bar and I saw Malfoy there. He was all drunk and he was talking with… Parvati Patil."

Ginny's mouth dropped. "_Parvati?!_" 

Hailey nodded. "Yeah and I don't know if they were flirting or having just, you know, a friendly talk or something," she said, sounding unsure of what she was saying. 

"Friendly talk?" Ginny snorted. "Oh please. Draco couldn't even stand Parvati. Maybe they _were_ flirting," she finished sadly. 

Hailey tightened her hug as a tear rolled down Ginny's face. "Oh Ginny…"

"You know what? I knew that this would also happen. I mean really, I'm a Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin and I guess… we just don't connect or something. Oh what the hell was I thinking?"

Hailey wiped Ginny's tears. "Look, there's many other who deserve your love. You don't _deserve _Malfoy. He's not worth it. Your world doesn't revolve around him."

"I know," Ginny said softly, smiling slightly. But deep inside, it was like her heart was shattering into a billion pieces.

---

Harry crept out of the Common Room quietly and walked into a deserted classroom. He opened the door, closed it behind him and turned around. 

Pansy was standing there, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Finally," she said dryly. "I thought you chickened out and weren't man enough to face me, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

Pansy walked over to him. "So any news?"

"Yes, actually."

"Oh goody!" Pansy clapped her hands excitedly like some bratty kid. "What is it, what is it?"

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes again. "It's turning out pretty good. I just eavesdropped on Ginny's room and she was angry with Malfoy and Parvati. They actually thought Draco was playing with Parvati not that girl you set up with."

"Georgina. Her name's Georgina."

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. Don't you think you should straighten this out and tell her that its Georgina not Parvati?" 

Pansy just smiled smugly. "Oh come on, I'm not telling on Draco. I'm gonna let him tell her by himself."

"That's impossible! You think Malfoy would tell on himself? That's stupid!" Harry cried in disbelief.

Pansy shrugged. "I know. But you'll see."

With that, she went out the room.

And Harry couldn't help but to roll his eyes at her back.

~*~

That's long again! Wow… 7 pages! Again! You can expect more longer chapters and faster update because…

School has ended and summer officially started! 

So I now have time to write. And I hope you also have time to review. It would really mean a lot to me. 

So what would happen? Find out! The more you review, the longer the chapter and the faster I update. Ok?

Oh yes, the book Ginny was reading 'Message in a Bottle' by Nicholas Sparks was one of my favorite books. I obviously don't own it. I wanna thank my friend Mica for she was the one who introduced me to that book. 

Anyway…

Take care and God Bless. _Remember to review._

Love, Kryzll


	11. Never be the same again

**Being with the Slytherin Prince**

**A/N****:** Yup! I've updated. And I'm truly sorry for being so slow in updating. If you want to know the reason, it's in my profile. I hope you're not frustrated or anything… I will continue updating. The story will soon end. And I guess I'll be posting a new one. Any ideas or suggestions? Please do tell me.

Now let's get it on with my story. And please, review. :)

---

Draco sulkily walked though he didn't know where his feet are leading him but he didn't have any intentions to stop. He sighed.

He had been avoiding Ginny since he saw her talk with Pansy.

Whenever they meet at the hallways, he would avoid her like before.

Like she wasn't there.

Like she didn't exist.

And he could almost see confusion and hurt in her eyes. But he would avoid her eyes too. He would turn and talk with Crabbe or Goyle.

Though how much he wanted to smile at her, he couldn't.

He couldn't bear to look at her beautiful, innocent eyes.

Now that she knew.

He didn't know how to explain. He didn't want to explain. There is nothing to explain.

He closed his eyes and sighed sullenly, wishing that the world would just disappear only to leave Ginny and him alone.

Why does it have to be this complicated?

He wished he could make things ok. But he couldn't.

He opened his eyes and his heart stopped. Literally stopped.

Ginny Weasley was standing in front of him.

---

Ginny could only stare blankly at his intense and emotionless eyes.

What now?

Both of them stood there, frozen in their spots, staring at each other's eyes not knowing what to do.

Then Draco did the first move.

He looked away, straightened up and walked towards her.

She licked her lips as she watched his blonde hair falling softly into his forehead. She had the urge to move forward and pull his hair back to its place. But she stopped.

It wasn't the same anymore.

And she couldn't do a single thing about it.

Or could she?

---

"Draco."

Draco stiffened. He didn't look back at her but he stopped.

"Draco, I—"

He shook his head. "I don't have time for this," he said softly.

But what he meant was, _I don't want to hear this._

He knew she was going to say that she knew. He didn't even want to think about what she's going to say.

He started to walk away, his footsteps seemed to magnify a hundred times in contrast to their awkward silence.

From faraway, Draco heard Ginny's desperate voice, "Draco, I need to talk to you."

He closed his eyes as if he was in pain.

But he didn't want to feel guilty. He doesn't have to feel guilty. After all, this was just a girl. Much less, Ginny Weasley. And he was a Malfoy.

Malfoys doesn't feel guilty with whatever he's done wrong. And of course he wouldn't apologize for anything. He still has his dignity as a Malfoy.

He knew what has to be done. He has to change back to his old self again.

Conceited.

Aggressive.

Rude.

Cold.

No emotions.

This was his choice.

And he has to ignore other emotions like the pain that he's feeling now.

---

It felt as if time had completely stopped. There were no other movements besides her heavy breathing. The silence was almost unbearable.

But she waited.

At last, he turned around and it was like his face has changed. His whole image has changed. Everything has changed.

His cold eyes bore hers. He took a step forward her and she almost took a step back but she stayed put.

"Which word didn't you understand? Is my vocabulary too high for your brainpower?" he asked frostily.

She didn't respond. She could feel tears burn from behind her eyes but she couldn't cry now. Not in front of him after what he did.

What's wrong here? She was supposed to be the one who's angry!

He smirked and came nearer, evil almost reflected in his eyes.

"You see, Weasley, it's not the same anymore. Let's make this simple seeing that you're just one of those stupid girls. Leave. Me. Alone. I have better things to do than talking to you."

He gave her one last spiteful look and walked away. She couldn't stop the tears that were falling continuously at her face.

She glared hatefully at his back.

"Have it your way, Malfoy," she called, her voice shaking. But he didn't stop this time.

She turned around and walked the other way.

---

He heard her voice and hurt was visible in it. Then her footsteps matched his as she walked away.

Draco stopped briefly and slowly turned around. He saw her retreating back, her shoulders shaking to show that she was crying, her beautiful red hair swaying with her movements.

This was the last time he was going to stare at her like this.

He shook his head and started to walk towards the Slytherin Common Room, feeling empty.

And that was the first sign of being a Malfoy.

---

Ginny didn't stop walking until there wasn't any sign of anyone. She moved towards the corner, leaned against the wall and sank down the floor.

She hid her face in her arms and sobbed.

So that's what she was.

A toy. Just another girl.

Now he got another girl, he would throw me just like a dirty laundry. Yes. He got rid of her now that he won't be needing her anymore.

She never felt this dirty and ashamed in her whole, damn life.

What did she expect? He was a Malfoy, after all.

And it wasn't like as if she _loved_ him.

No, she just thinks about him almost everyday. She just tingles whenever his eyes met hers and he would smirk playfully.

"How could I've been so stupid?" she whispered to herself.

---

Harry was walking alone towards the Common Room after a long and tiring Quidditch Practice. He sighed wearily to himself and turned at the corner.

Hermione was standing there as if she was expecting him. Harry shot her a confused glance. "'Mione?" he mumbled.

Hermione's eyes were deep and serious. She walked towards him.

"Harry, we need to talk."

Harry groaned and began to walk pass Hermione. "I'm sorry, 'Mione," he muttered tiredly. "I'm just in the mood right now. Maybe next time."

To his surprise, Hermione seized his arm tightly with her delicate hands.

"_No,_ Harry. This couldn't wait."

Harry turned to her with blazing eyes.

"I said next time, didn't I? God, Hermione, what is the matter with you?"

Hermione didn't respond. She stood motionless, still staring intently at him.

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"This is a waste of time. I'm going. Now."

He began to walk away. When he was a few feet away, Hermione called out, her voice shaking,

"Harry, I know what you and Pansy are up to."

Harry froze and looked at her, his mouth dropped opened and his eyes widened.

"_What?_"

---

End of Chapter 11

---

Whew. I hope you like that. And I would really appreciate your reviews.

Will Draco finally stopped excepting other emotions? Is he finally get back to his old self again? Is Ginny gonna give up on him? What will Harry say to Hermione? Will Pansy's plan be a success?

Not all stories have a good ending.

Hehe. So keep in tune, ok? It will almost end.

Just wanna inform you that it would be end at Chapter 15. Yup! I got it all planned out. The whole plot. And it's coming your way! Hehe. C=

I hope I get your support!

Till here,

Kryzll :)

**Remember to Review.**


	12. Silence Broken

**Being with the Slytherin Prince**

****

Hope you like it! And a review would be greatly appreciated.

Happy reading, everyone.

---

That same day…

---

Draco walked slowly towards his Common Room. After a complicated day, all he wants to do is to lie down in his soft bed and never ever get up.

He smirked. That was incongruous. Before, he couldn't wait to get up and see Ginny.

But as he said, things have changed.

There was nothing to look up now. Nothing.

He shook away his thoughts as he quickened his pace. All of a sudden, a whimpering sound filled the silence. It was coming from his right, where the staircases were.

It was really none of his business but he couldn't deny his inquisitiveness. So instead of turning to his left, where the Common Room was, he turned to his right as the sobs grew louder and louder.

Then he saw the one who's been making the sound.

It was a girl who was sitting at the top of the stairway near him. He couldn't make out her face because it was hidden in her arms.

He was about to climb the first step towards her then stopped. _What was I doing? _All he wants to know who was sobbing.

He took one last look at the weeping girl and turned around. He began to walk away and yawned loudly.

"Malfoy?" a surprised, muffled voice called.

Draco turned around. It was Parvati Patil.

"_Patil_?"

Parvati smiled weakly and sniffed, quickly wiped away her tears. Draco took a good look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her skin was sallow, blotchy and streaked with dried tears. And her hair was a tangled mess.

"You look awful," he told her as he climbed up towards her.

Parvati rolled her eyes and gave a small smile. "Thanks a lot."

Draco looked down at her. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, really," she muttered, looking down at her lap. Seconds later, tears splashed on it.

Draco sat beside her, looking at her deeply. "What's the matter?" he asked again, only this time, slightly softer.

Parvati looked up at him, his eyes bright with tears as one trickled down her cheeks.

"Pansy… she told everyone about my…" her voice trailed off in a mortified whisper. "job."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say.

His face burned with anger. Pansy ruined his life. Does she have to ruin _Patil's_ life?! That bitch's too much!

He turned to her and shifted uncomfortably. "You'll be fine… right?"

Parvati shook her head, more tears trickling down her cheeks. "I don't think so. Now that everyone knows. They laughed at me. All of them."

She put her head down at her arms, her shoulders shaking forcefully. "I can't show my face ever!" she sobbed.

Draco stared at her. What's he going to do now?

He bit his lip, feeling uneasy. He wasn't use to seeing girls cry in front of him. But then again, Ginny just cried a while ago. But this is different.

Isn't it?

He reached out his trembling hand and hesitated. Then he put it in her arm. He couldn't think of a way of comforting her.

"Thanks," she muttered on her arms.

He smiled slightly then frowned.

He couldn't help wishing this was Ginny he was comforting.

Things just weren't the same anymore.

And he has to accept it sooner or later.

---

"_What?_"

Harry said it with much force that it made Hermione stepped back.

He walked towards her threateningly. "What did you say?"

"I know what you and Pansy are up to," Hermione repeated, her voice quivering as she forced herself to look at Harry's heated stare.

Harry stopped until he was in front of Hermione. He towered over her small, delicate body and he could see her tremble with alarm.

"And tell me, 'Mione, what will you do about it?" he asked, cocking his eyebrows.

Hermione was breathing quickly. She continued looking at his intense, green eyes. She felt the cold, damp wall on her back as Harry bent closer to her, his warm breath caressing her face.

"Are you gonna stop me?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered fiercely, though her voice was shaking. "Yes, Harry. I'll stop you. How could you do this to Ginny?"

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "_You? _Stop _me_?"

She glowered at him. "How could you do this to Ginny? Siding with _Pansy_? How could you get so _low_?"

"Do you think it's easy for me to do that?" Harry shouted, turning away. "And I did _this_ for Ginny, herself. And you know what? It's working. Ginny and Malfoy are over. I don't fucking care if you think I'm low coz I didn't do this to make _you_ happy. I did this to make _me_ happy!"

Hermione winced. "Why can't you just accept the truth?"

"The truth is I can do something about it. And I did." Harry turned around and narrowed his eyes at her. "Wait a minute here. Since _when_ do you care? _Why_ do you even care?"

"Look, I heard you and Pansy talking at the classroom that night and it's been bothering my thoughts ever since," she explained hurriedly.

"And why is that?" Harry asked her, his eyes still narrowed with curiosity.

Hermione looked down and got red in her face.

"No reason?" Harry questioned.

She said nothing, her face looked solemn and serious.

"No—reason—at all?" Each word matched with every step he took towards her. He looked down at her. He held out his hands and gently laid it at Hermione's shoulders. "Hermione, you're my best friend. I know you're concerned about what I'm doing but it's my choice, this is what I want. So please, don't stop me and just—stay out of it."

He turned and began to walk away.

"Don't do this, Harry," Hermione called softly.

Harry sighed impatiently and turned around, only to see her eyes bright with tears.

"Why can't you just stay out of this?" he snapped.

"Ginny's my friend, Harry…"

"Oh, and I'm not?" he said coldly.

Hermione breathed deeply. "I love you," she blurted out in a hoarse voice, almost a whisper.

Harry froze and blinked at her, confused. "What did you say?"

"I love you," she repeated, breathing loudly. "And I don't want you to do this. I don't want you to get hurt." She paused, slightly trembling. "_I_ don't want to get hurt…"

Harry stared at her serious, passionate eyes, his mouth hanged open.

"Harry…" she began.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I love Ginny."

With that, he walked away. And this time, Hermione didn't stop him. She could only watch his back until it got blurry with tears.

---

Harry shook his head once more as he walked away.

Hermione loved him?

_Hermione, _his best friend who's always quiet and serious, loved _him?_

When he was miles away from her, he stopped. The look on her eyes flashed back in his mind. A rush of guilt swept through Harry. He almost turned around and walked back at her.

Yes, she was gorgeous. Her soft, brown curls, beautiful brown eyes under those long eyelashes, her delicate body, her sensitivity, intelligence, and thoughtfulness, he noticed it all. And she was always there when he needed someone.

But he didn't think of her as _more than _his best friend.

Not at all.

He frowned, wondering how long Hermione kept her feelings. Did she think of him as more than a friend when he hugged her last month when they were kidding around? Or when he held her hand when they were walking down the stairs? Or when he walk her to her classroom almost everyday?…

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," he said softly. "I really am."

He continued to walk away.

---

The loud footsteps echoed around the deserted hallway. Ginny's head snapped up as she wiped her tears away. She saw a shadow coming towards her, getting bigger and bigger and she couldn't help feeling alarmed.

"Who's there?" she called.

She sniffed as the footsteps became louder.

What if it was the Hogwarts caretaker, Filch? What would she say when he asked her what she's doing here? What if he gives her detention for being here when she should be in her dorm?

Then she heard a deep, familiar voice. "Gin? Is that you?"

"Harry?" she called weakly.

The shadow disappeared and was replaced by Harry, who stepped out the darkness and walked towards her hurriedly.

"Ginny, what happened?" he queried, his eyebrows furrowed into a concerned frown as he kneeled down beside her.

Ginny looked down, feeling tears in her eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it," she muttered quietly.

"Ginny?" Harry said softly, putting his hand around her shoulders comfortingly. "Is it Malfoy?"

As if answering his question, a sob caught in her throat as she leaned her head in his chest and began to cry. Harry slowly held her as if protecting her.

And inside, he felt his insides burst in joy.

Yet, he felt guilt. Was this really worth it?

_Yes, it is._

He brushed all his other emotions, worries and thoughts as he held her tightly, savoring the moment.

'Cause a voice inside him told it wouldn't last. But he wouldn't believe it. Why would he believe it?

Yet he listens.

---

Draco came back later that night to his Common Room. He muttered the password and the portrait hole opened. He went inside and was startled when he saw Pansy sitting at the armchair near the fireplace. The fire radiated her foul atmosphere as her eyes danced with the flames.

"Draco? Why aren't you still in bed?" she asked in her sickening sweet vice, though it was obvious she was expecting for him.

He glared maliciously at her and if looks could kill, Pansy would be stir-fry by now. But she kept smiling knowingly at him.

Oh, how he hated that girl.

He ignored her presence and went straight towards the stairs.

"So Draco, how was your day?" Pansy asked, leaning forward the chair.

"Oh, great. The best day of my life," he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He turned and glowered at her. "Happy now, Pansy? Happy now? Now that you ruined my fucking life?"

Pansy fluttered her eyelashes innocently at him; her eyes gleamed with amusement and satisfaction. "But Draco, I never did anything."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her, confused and annoyed. "What?" he snapped.

She stood up and walked towards him, her eyes glinting with malice. "I never did anything," she whispered at his ear and snickered nastily. "I never _said_ anything. Never."

His eyes widened. "You mean…?"

She nodded, smiling evilly. "Good night, Draco," she said, and then climbed the stairs leaving Draco frozen in his spot.

Pansy was incredibly devious and she planned this all along. She tricked him into his little plan.

And he fell for it.

He gulped.

He just hoped its not too late.

---

End of Chapter 12

---

What will happen? Tune in for the next chapter!

I really hope you liked it. Damn, this story will end pretty soon. Please review kindly I need them to inspire me. :)

Hm, ok, that's all. I love my reviewers! Thanks a bunch, I appreciated it.

**Remember to Review.**

****

**Take care always,**

Kryzll


	13. Hidden Emotions and Secrets

**Being with the Slytherin Prince**

****

Hope you like it! Happy reading, everyone.

---

The very next day, when the students were lining up for their Hogsmeade visit, Draco went straight to the Gryffindor Common Room. He didn't know how to get inside – maybe he'll get lucky that Longbottom will pass by and he would bully him into opening the portrait – what matters is that he gets there in time to speak with _her._

After last night, when he had the little encounter with Pansy, he was itching to go to the Gryffindor tower and explain.

Things have messed up. A lot.

****

And he was going to fix it even if it was the last thing he'll do.

He ran towards the hall, bumping into people and stepping into their feet. He heard a few angry grunts and grumble but he ignored it. He turned to the left and halted into a stop.

Harry and Ginny were there, hand in hand.

---

Ginny tried to smile happily as she was walking towards the Great Hall with Harry. That morning, she had planned not to go to Hogsmeade. She told Harry this but Harry firmly insisted that she go. Eventually, she decided to come along.

Harry had also accompanied her in going to the Great Hall. After a minute or so of walking in an uncomfortable silence, his hand founds it way on hers. He held on it tightly, bringing warmth on her skin.

He was talking continuously about how they would enjoy the Hogsmeade trip _together_ and _alone_. She tried to sound, look and even feel excited but failed.

But then, suddenly, Harry had stopped walking and froze. Ginny looked at Harry, confused. Harry was staring at something or some_one_ in front of them with a look of great displeasure and discontentment in his eyes.

She followed his eyes and her mouth fell open.

_Draco?_

She felt her heart burst with bewilderment… and delight. She suddenly realized this and quickly shrugged the feeling off. She forced herself to stare at his blank eyes.

A minute passed. There was no other movement besides their chest falling up and down. Time had suddenly stopped.

Ginny regained composure and straightened up herself. She tugged on Harry's hand. "Come on, Harry. We're gonna be late."

Harry seemed surprised yet exultant that she chose _him _instead of Malfoy. They began to walk past Draco when he suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of her Malfoy!" Harry snarled, stepping towards him. Draco ignored her, so did Ginny.

They kept staring at each other's eyes, trying to figure out what to feel and why. Ginny blinked.

"Let go."

Draco didn't. Instead, he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Let go of me, you bastard," she whispered angrily, glaring at him.

"It was all a mistake, Ginny."

Ginny's heart dropped. _What _was a mistake?

"Like I didn't know. You don't have to tell me," she said coldly.

Draco shook his head. "No. I mean, what I did last night. I didn't know—"

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. "Now you're telling me all this shit?" she yanked her arm out of his grasp ferociously. "I was stupid, _Malfoy,_ that I ever did listen to you. What the hell was I thinking? All I want is for you to get out of my way, get out of my life. Forever."

With that, she grabbed Harry's arm and walked away.

---

Draco remained there, frozen. He didn't know what to feel or what to do at this point.

It _was _too late. He couldn't do a single thing about it now.

_Move on, you idiot._

_Move on. Forget about it._

His feet, together with his whole body, seemed to have lost its numbness. He began to walk the other way.

_Never look back again._

As much as he hated it, he would do it. For the sake of himself and hers.

---

The week slowly passed by, and finally, it was Saturday again.

For Harry, it was the happiest and shortest week of his life with Ginny Weasley.

But for Ginny, it was the gloomiest and longest week of his entire life. With or without Harry Potter.

Harry had been always at her side, except of course during classes and nights. She didn't mind much but sometimes, she wasn't in the mood to be with someone. But she couldn't find a way to say it to him, seeing the sparkle in his green eyes.

Yes, it was the gloomiest week of her entire life.

She was unappreciative that someone still loves and cares for her. She showed no gratitude that Harry was there, beside her in times of her despair.

It was sick. She didn't want to be like…

She gulped. Like_ him._

---

It was the best feeling in the whole world for Harry to be beside her always. He would smile down at her and she would smile back. But not with her eyes.

He noticed it. The sadness in her eyes that she's trying to hide. But he was not stupid enough not to notice it. Any normal people wouldn't become aware of it. But not him. He would look deep in her eyes and see it. But he kept his mouth shut. She was with him now; he wouldn't want to spoil things up.

They were on their way on Hogsmeade, strolling slowly on the wet road. There was a long, rather awkward silence. Harry kept looking sideways at her. But Ginny looked straight ahead, her face blank. Harry sighed.

His hand reached for her cold one. He felt her jump slightly in surprise. Her body remained tensed for the rest of the way.

It was obvious; she wasn't relaxed or comfortable when she was with him. And it hurt him. A lot.

But then again, at least she was with him. Happy or not. He doesn't care.

_Yeah, right._

---

The next day...

---

"Hello, Potter."

The silky voice of Pansy Parkinson was the first thing that greeting Harry the next morning on his way to the Great Hall.

Harry stopped in his tracks. "What do you need, Parkinson?"

Pansy walked beside him. "Did it work?"

He nodded briefly.

"So…?" Pansy asked. "Tell me!"

Harry sighed frustatingly. "Long story, Pansy. I don't have time to tell you."

Pansy shot him a heated look. "You have all the time, Potter. Besides, I have every right to hear because the last time I checked, _this_ is my plan."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." Harry rolled his eyes. "Malfoy tried to explain. Ginny didn't listen. Left him there. Now we're going out. End. There, happy now?"

"Sheesh, Potter. You don't have to be so touchy," Pansy retorted. "Then it's all good. Right?"

Harry frowned. "No."

"Huh?"

"She's sad, Pansy. She might be with me but she's not happy. It's bothering me."

"That's all? C'mon, don't mind it. It will pass." Pansy waved her hand dismissively.

"But it didn't," Harry pointed out.

"Look, Potter, this is what you wanted all along, isn't it? Stop worrying about it if you don't want to mess things up," Pansy said, then walked off the other way.

This is what you wanted all along… isn't it? 

The part where Ginny is with him, yes.

But the part where Ginny is miserable, no.

Definitely not.

---

Late at that night, Harry went in the portrait hole yawning. He was at the library, researching for Potions.

When he stepped in, he was surprised when someone was sitting at the armchair near the fireplace. He blinked. He couldn't exactly make out who it was because of the darkness.

He walked closer. "Who's there?"

The person spoke up. "It's me, Harry."

Harry's face scrunched up in confusion and surprise. "'Mione?"

He took a few more strides when he could finally see Hermione, seating there, her arms folded.

"What in the world are you doing in here this late?" he asked her.

"Waiting for you, Harry. Where have you been?"

"I was studying, 'Mione."

"Oh, really?" she said coolly.

"_Yes._"

There wasn't any reply.

"I'll be going upstairs now," Harry said impassively.

"No. I wanna talk to you."

"I _don't _have time to talk about _that _again, 'Mione!" Harry snapped angrily.

"You know it's wrong, Harry," Hermione said, standing up.

"No, it isn't. It's what I want. Ginny is happier with me than she is with Malfoy," Harry said firmly.

"Is she?" Hermione questioned, looking deeply at his eyes.

"Yes she is!" Harry bellowed.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the sadness in her eyes?"

Harry pressed his lips. "I did," he said quietly.

"You know that this is all a lie, Harry. How could you?"

"Shut up, 'Mione. Stay out of this. Ginny is mine now. She hates Malfoy more than ever!"

"How?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry plopped down the couch. "As you already know, with Pansy's help. Ginny thought Malfoy and Parvati were having an affair. That was far from the plan but it worked anyway," Harry said, brushing some strands that were falling on his forehead.

"Plan? What plan?" Hermoine urged him to continue.

Harry decided to tell her everything. To let all of it out of his chest.

"That day when Ginny was sick, Pansy dragged Malfoy on a pub where her friends were there, as planned. She told me she has a friend who has this great resemblance with Ginny. I didn't remember what her name is."

"Then?"

"Then, that girl kissed Malfoy. It was a set up, of course. Coincidentally, Parvati was working at the same pub that they were in. Malfoy thought Ginny already knew about the kiss so he avoided Ginny. Ginny, on the other hand, got the wrong idea of why he was avoiding her and thought he just used or played with her. So there," Harry explained, leaning back at the couch.

"Oh…" Hermione said slowly.

Then her eyes widened, staring at something behind him in horror.

He quickly turned around and froze.

Ginny came out of the shadows. The look on her face told them she heard every single word.

---

End of Chapter 13.

Gosh, guys. 2 more chapters to go and this story will end. The plot thickens, I'm telling you. Hehehe. I hope this long enough? The next chapter will be post soon. Very soon if you review. smiles slyly

**Remember to review.**

****

Love you guys,

Kryzll


	14. Too late?

**Being with the Slytherin Prince**

Happy reading, everyone.

---

"Ginny…" Harry's voice trailed off not knowing what to say next.

Ginny's eyes were bright with tears. "How could you?" she croaked.

"Ginny, I…"

"How could you!" she shouted, not able to control her anger. Harry's face grew pale as he looked down at his feet in shame.

She dashed towards him in a menacing way and started hitting him with her frail arms. "How could you! How dare you! You bastard!"

Harry held both of her arms with great difficulty. "Ginny – please stop – let – me – explain!"

Ginny stopped and yanked her arms ferociously out of his grasp. "Don't you touch me," she whispered venomously.

She was breathing hard, her cheeks wet with tears. She glared at Hermione.

"And you, you knew all along, didn't you?!" she shouted.

Hermione looked at her anxiously. "Ginny, you don't understand…"

Ginny angrily brushed away fresh tears that were falling from her eyes. "And you call yourself a good friend," she muttered coldly.

"Keep her out of this, Gin," Harry said quietly.

Hermione shot a look at Harry. Harry continued staring at Ginny's heated eyes.

"She has nothing to do with this. She actually stopped me from what I'm doing but… I didn't listen to her." Harry looked at her remorsefully. "I'm the one to blame."

Ginny plopped down at the couch forcefully and folded her arms.

"Why did you do all this?" she asked, looking at the floor blankly.

Harry gulped. "For you."

"You planned all _this_?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"I didn't do it alone," Harry mumbled bluntly.

"Oh?"

"I did this… with Pansy."

Ginny's head snapped up. "_Pansy?_You did this with _Pansy?_"

"I'm sorry. She talked me to do it." Harry bit his lip.

"Yeah and you let her," she said coolly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said again, softly this time. "I really am. I wish I could make things better."

"I wish _I_ could," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Could she do it?

But the real question remains:

_How_ would she do it?

---

**The following morning…**

****

****

---

Ginny searched frantically for Malfoy. But she couldn't find him anywhere though she looked for at the Great Hall, outside their Common Room and at the Quidditch Field.

She closed her eyes and thought hard for a minute.

Where could he be?

Then she heard some voices. It was coming from behind. She turned around and saw Malfoy and his friends walking towards her way.

She gulped. Then she straightened up herself and walked towards them. When they noticed her, Crabbe nudged Malfoy on the ribs and looked at Ginny. Malfoy followed his gaze then froze.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" Pansy asked smugly, raising one of her eyebrows.

Ginny ignored her. She looked at Malfoy's cold, dark eyes.

"Draco, can I talk to you?"

"No. I don't have time for this shit," he said coldly. He started walking away, the rest of the group following him. "And by the way Weasley, it's _Malfoy_."

Ginny winced at his attitude towards her. "Draco please, just listen to me… I got it all wrong, please…" she said, sounding desperate.

Draco turned around and sneered unsympathetically. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Shove off, you stupid slut."

Her mouth fell open. "Draco…" she called faintly but he continued walking.

"Draco please!"

He turned around and glared at her. "I said _shove _off!" he growled.

"Listen to me just this once," she pleaded.

"There's nothing to listen to, there's nothing to talk about. Nothing, you hear me?!" he snapped.

Ginny looked down at the ground and felt hot tears in her eyes. She heard their footsteps as it faded away down the deserted hallway.

_Nothing._

_Nothing._

_Nothing._

---

Hermione was walking with Ron and Harry after dinner in silence. Ron looked from what best friend to another.

"You two seemed awfully quiet. Something I don't know?" he asked curiously.

"No," Harry and Hermione said expressionlessly in unison.

Ron shrugged. "Whatever. I should go now anyway, I have to research in the Library."

The two watched him walked off the other way, suddenly feeling uneasy being left alone. They continued walking, avoiding looking at one another, both flinching slightly when their elbows bump once in a while.

Then both heard a pair of loud footsteps coming from behind them. An angry voice shouted out,

"Granger, you stupid little mudblood!"

They turned around in alarm and saw Pansy charging menacingly towards them, glaring maliciously at Hermione. When she was near them, she reached out and pulled some of Hermione's hair with so much force that Hermione gave a loud yelp of pain.

"It's all your fault, you filthy mudblood!" Pansy snarled spitefully, pulling Hermione's hair harder. "Good thing Draco didn't listen to Weasley or else…"

Harry cut in firmly, yanking Pansy's grip on his best friend's hair. "Let her go, Parkinson."

Pansy backed off, looking surprisingly at Harry. "But… but she nearly spoiled things up!"

"And I'm glad she did," Harry answered truthfully, placing himself in front of Hermione in case Pansy decides to attack again. "You know why? She made me realize I was wrong and stupid for letting myself fall in your tricks!"

"But Potter! We can still find a way. Don't you want Weasley? Come with me and we'll work this out," Pansy assured him, smiling horribly at him.

"Forget it," Harry said rigorously.

"But Potter... I promise it will better, you'll see..."

"I said _forget it,_" Harry repeated loudly.

Pansy's mouth twitched. "Potter, you're more stupid than I thought. Fine! Go protect your mudblood slut. Just don't go crying over me when my plan worked!" she shouted, walking away.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Harry called after her.

He turned around and saw Hermione's face bent down. He reached out for her hand and held it gently.

"Come on," he said softly as he led her towards their common room, his hand closing over hers tightly.

That's when he realized something.

Her hand never felt so soft under his touch.

---

It's a bit shorter than usual, isn't it? I'm sorry. I hope that didn't disappoint you or something. But I still hope you like it.

Hey, this is the second to the last chapter so I do hope that you support this and review. Please? =D I need all the support and encouragement I can get.

THE LAST CHAPTER IS COMING UP! Wait for it.

By the way, I love all the reviews, thanks so much guys. I really appreciate it. ::smiles::

Love you guys,

Kryzll

**_Click the little box here if you want to read the last chapter. [Hihihi ;)]_**

****


	15. The End ?

**Being with the Slytherin Chapter**

**[[ The Final Chapter ]]**

**::** wipes away tear hastily **::** Hey guys! Oh, God. Thank you so much for all the reviews. It made my day, really. I was so happy I was in heaven. Ok, I'm gonna stop before I get all schmaltzy and mawkish. Let's get it on with my last chapter! I do hope you guys love it.

Happy reading, everyone. :)

-

---

-

Two weeks had passed by in a blink of an eye. Everyone was busy doing their homework in each subject, becoming more and more hectic when Snape had asked the students of each year to read 60 pages from their book and write a 20-inch long essay about it. Hermione had of course read it and was having an easy time doing all her assignments.

The fact that Ginny never saw Draco [except during meal times at the Great Hall] almost made her forget about him.

Almost.

But she tried.

She ignored all the emotions she was feeling every now and then – loneliness, depression, sadness and misery. She distracted herself by doing her homework [surprisingly, she had already read her Potions book that summer], chatting with Hailey and playing wizard chess with her brother, Ron [she won 2 out of 15 games].

One Saturday morning when she was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Golden Trio and her best friend, Professor Snape had called her from the Professors' table. She gave her companions a nervous look. Ron shrugged carelessly and continued munching down his breakfast. Hermione scowled at him then turned to Ginny and gave her a encouraging smile.

Once Ginny was in front of Snape, he gave her a intimidating stare.

"Ms. Weasley, the essay you wrote was…" Snape's dry voice trailed off and he frowned.

Ginny frowned herself. _What's wrong with my essay?_

Snape cleared his throat and straightened up. "It was err, excellent."

A smile curved up her lips. "Really, Snape?" she said excitedly.

She immediately received a cold look from Snape. "Um, I meant Professor Snape, sir," she corrected, blushing slightly.

"Go and get it, Weasley, from the dungeon," he ordered coolly.

"Professor, where—?" Ginny started to ask but Snape had already gotten back to his food, waving his hand to dismiss her.

Ginny scowled and walked out of the Great Hall, turning to her left where the Potions classroom was.

Then her heart fluttered happily.

In spite of all the problems, she managed to get high on Potions. She beamed, nearing the dungeon.

When she was there, she opened the door then suddenly froze.

Draco Malfoy was there, standing in front of her.

-

---

-

"'Mione!" Harry called from behind her, minutes later.

Hermione bit her lip, deciding if she would stop to talk to her best friend or not.

_That's the point. He's my _best friend_. _

She stopped and turned around. Her heartbeat pumped faster than the normal rate when she watched Harry ran towards her in a masculine way, his black hair getting to his eyes, which he brushed off hastily. When he reached her, she looked down at her feet.

Harry bent down and put his hands on his knees, catching his breath. "Hermione – I – need – to talk – to you," he said, panting.

"Um, ok."

When Harry straightened up, he grinned at Hermione. "You sure run fast for a girl."

Hermione smiled weakly and shifted her foot uncomfortably.

Harry noticed this and sighed.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said softly.

She looked at him. "You don't have to," she said bluntly.

He looked back at her, staring deeply. "No, really. I am sorry. All the things I did or said this past few weeks were so… horrible. I never dreamt of saying that to you. I guess I was just… carried away."

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it then opened it again.

"Um, ok," she said again, her voice quivering.

He gazed at her intensely. "Hermione…" he started.

Hermione felt her face get hot. She knew what he was going to say.

I know you love me but I don't and never will love you as more than my best friend.

Yes, she knew. Of course, what else will he say?

She looked away. She couldn't bear to hear his words and feel it strike through her heart painfully.

"I'll be going now, Harry. I'm on way to the Library to research," she mumbled, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Hermione…"

"Bye."

"I'll walk you to the Library."

Hermione smiled tightly. "No thanks."

"I insist."

"You don't _have_ to."

"But I _want _to."

Harry beamed as he pictured the corner of Hermione's lips lift up into a small smile.

Hermione sighed and turned around. "Fine."

Harry smiled and walked beside her. They walked towards the Library quietly.

Suddenly, Hermione felt something warm against her hand. She looked down, feeling a wave of pure bliss explode in her heart.

She looked ahead as Harry's hand slipped through hers and stroked it gently.

It was the best feeling in the whole world.

-

---

-

Ginny felt her face get hot as she stared at his face, blank and unaffected.

She cleared her throat and looked away, breaking their eye contact. She forced herself to look relaxed and calm.

"Excuse me," she muttered, stepping forward.

Draco remained still, staring at her with an impassive look on his eyes.

"I said _excuse me_," Ginny repeated coolly. "You're blocking my way."

This time, Draco stepped aside and let her pass. Ginny bit her lip as a tingle went up her spine when she felt his hand brushed ever so slightly against hers.

Ginny opened Snape's desk and looked inside. She searched for her essay, rummaging through all the parchments. She could feel Draco's heated stare at her back, which made her an uncomfortable prickle on the back of her neck.

Her essay was nowhere to be found.

Great, just great. Just as she finally got high grades in Potions, her work disappeared.

"Where is it?" she asked herself out loud then bit her lip.

"Where's what?" Draco's deep voice questioned her as she shifted on one foot uneasily.

"None of your business," she muttered bitterly to him.

Draco didn't reply and the eerie silence rang on her ears. She sighed, finally giving up.

What was she going to tell Snape?

She could almost picture him smiling coldly at her. _"Then I guess you won't get a high grade then, Weasley." _He would say dryly.

"Dumb luck," she muttered sulkily, turning around then stopped.

Her eyes widened as she saw Draco leaning against the wall casually, one hand inside his pocket and the other clutching a parchment that looked oddly familiar…

"My essay…" she whispered, trailing off in horror as she stared at him. "Give me my essay!"

A smirk crept up in his face, his eyes beaming with amusement. "You know I've read it, it's pretty good for a Weasley…"

"Give. Me. My. Essay," she snarled, breathing hard every word.

"…except of course for some grammatical mistakes that can be corrected easily. I corrected some for you," he drawled lazily, handing her the essay.

Ginny snatched it angrily, glaring at him. She turned around and looked at it.

Yes this was her paper, her essay. But something was different…

On the upper left of the parchment, something was written. She looked closer.

_'Forgive me?' _was written.

A slow smile crept across her smile before she could stop herself.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her frail waist, pulling her closer.

"Forgive me?" Draco whispered huskily at her ear.

Ginny blinked. How she missed him – his touch, his strong arms…

He put his hand on her chin, tilting it so that she was facing him and then he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was fierce and passionate as Draco wounded his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Ginny moaned instinctively in return, snaking her hands up to clasp the nape of his neck.

Pleasure they've been denied for weeks surged to the surface, dancing across their nerve endings and making them feel electric. As their tongue tentatively touched and tasted then hungrily took their fill, Draco moaned softly and pulled her closer.

After what seemed like a enduring moment, Draco began to rub each little vertebra on her spine, then leisurely and quietly pulled back.

Their dazed eyes met and locked, their gazes replete even though their bodies were telling them that the simple kiss had not been enough.

Draco smirked and Ginny rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

They broke apart and Draco held her hand, leading her outside the dungeon. Snape was standing at the door, a sulky expression on his face.

He raised an eyebrow to Draco and Draco nodded in return. Ginny bit her lip, looking at the both of them curiously.

Snape sneered sullenly and went in, closing the door with a loud bang.

Draco, still holding her hand, stirred her away.

"What was that about?" she asked quietly.

Draco smirked eloquently, looking sideways at her.

"Let me tell you something, Ginny…"

Ginny felt a nervous pang on her heart as she gulped anxiously. "What is it?"

"You really didn't get a high grade on your essay," Draco said simply.

"I DIDN'T?!" Ginny asked loudly as her body droop disappointedly.

Draco smiled at her reaction. "No, you didn't."

"Oh, shoot."

Draco's hand snaked its way to her waist, pulling her closer.

"It was just a set up?" Ginny asked.

"Yup."

"Snape helped you?!"

"After hours of long beseeching, yes."

"For a moment there, I thought I was actually high in Potions," Ginny said thoughtfully as they rounded up the corner.

"For a moment there, I thought I was going to lose you."

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled warmly at him.

"Pansy? What happened to her?"

Draco let out a bitter laugh.

"Detention for a month with Professor Trelawney," he said conceitedly.

Ginny had to smile delightedly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. For being in an adult bar… that night…" he trailed off, looking at her uneasily.

Ginny stared ahead, smiling unaffectedly. "It's ok, you know."

Draco smiled in return and they continued to walk, unaware that they were at the Quidditch Field.

"You remember that night?" Draco asked as they settled down at the great oak tree. "When you were crying because of Potter and I comforted you?"

"Yes," Ginny purred, the memory flashing briefly on her mind.

"Well, here we are again," Draco said, looking at the Lake.

"Yes. Here we are…"

Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and he reached out for her hand in silence, staring at the lake in satisfaction.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

-

---

-

**THE END.**

****

****

****

****

-

---

-

Yes, this is the end. The story is finally completed! My, my… I'm going to miss this story and all the kind reviews you guys gave. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

I hope you like the end, if you don't, I'm sorry. I do hope you review for the very last chapter of Being With the Slytherin Prince.

I love you guys so much. I hope you continue reading my other stories. I will continue _My Boss, The Only Girl I've ever loved _and _If Looks Could Kill_. All D/G goodness! Hehe. : )

Ok, bye now. smiling sadly I'll miss this story and the reviewers! I hope I'll not see the last of you guys.

**Lots and lots and lots of love,**

Kryzll 

**Remember to Review **_One last time_

-

-

-


End file.
